Secrets, Lies, Forgiveness?
by paristraveler22
Summary: The Cullens never came back to Forks and Jacob imprinted on Bella. Sam is still the Alpha and Jacob the Beta. Sam and Emily are now married and have a seventeen year old daughter, Amy, and a fourteen year old son, Alex. But would happens if Amy runs away because of her imprint, or should I say, her imprintee?
1. Chapter 1

'If looks could kill' comes to my mind when I see my best friend's glowering expression. Her tiny fists are shaking so hard that I think they are going to fall off, or punch the man she's glowering at. He looks about eighteen, a year older than Amy and I, but man, is he tall. He has cropped dark hair and dark, brown eyes that look almost black against his russet skin. He's buff, really buff, and as for his height, I would say at least 6'7". His eyes are wide with shock and his mouth is slightly ajar. He recovers quickly.

"I told you I would find you, Amy. I promised your parents I would bring you home. I just never expected to find you here," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and placing his feet shower-width apart. I can tell he's trying to fight a smile.

"I'm not going home, Stephan. Never. I don;t care what you do, but you can't make me go. If you wanted me to stay, you wouldn't have done what you did," Amy seethes, her arms now shaking.

Stephan's eyes narrow as he takes a step closer, which causes Amy to take a step back. His eyes flicker to me for a second and then back to Amy, so I could have imagined it. Apparently not, though, because Amy stepped in front of me, blocking me from view. Actually, Stephan can still see me because I am a good four inches taller than her.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Amy. I'm completely calm, unlike you. Either back away or calm down; you're going to hurt her if you don't," Stephan says, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I will _not _hurt Hannah. I swore to myself that I would't hurt anyone," Amy says, still shaking. She takes a deep breathe, holds it for a few seconds, and lets it out slowly; the shaking ceases.

Stephan smiles, his white teeth practically shining against his skin. "Nice job. You should teach Paul that next time he get angry."

"If I remember, my uncle has not had many anger fits since he imprinted on his wife."

"True, until you left. When anyone even mentions your name, he starts shaking. For now, Rebecca is staying with Jacob and Bella until he gets control again."

"That was you own fault," Amy says, venom dripping from every word.

Stephan flinches, hurt clearly visible in the brown eyes. He takes a step forward with his hand outstretched, but he lets it drop when Amy starts growling. Wait, growling? Since when does Amy growl?

"Amy, I didn't mean to hurt you brother. I promise. I just got angry, and...and," Stephan stops talking when he sees the first of Amy's tears. He starts towards her again, but she runs past, shoving his arm away.

"When I said I never wanted to see you again, I lied. But this time i mean it!" She screams, and then disappears around the corner.

Stephan looks like he is going to follow her, before I say, "Just leave her. Let her calm down for awhile. If she doesn't come back in an hour, we'll go looking for her. She's been through a lot in the past two months."


	2. Chapter 2

I unlock the door to my apartment and walk inside, flicking the lights on as I go. I sigh as I toss my keys onto the granite counter and place my purse on the leather chair. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker, smiling when I see the wonderful tasty liquid dripping slowly into the pot. I stand there for a moment, daydreaming I suppose. i keep thinking that I am forgetting about something, or someone. I race down the hall and open the door, an apologetic look on my face. I stare at Stephan's smirking face before I step aside and open the door wider. He has to duck slightly so he doesn't hit his head on the door frame.

"Your name is Hannah, I presume? That's what Amy said your name was," Stephan says, looking around the medium sized living room.

"Yeah, it is. Hannah Cortello. Hey, would you like some coffee?" I ask, heading back to the kitchen.

"It's six o'clock, Hannah. You're gonna be wide awake by the time you go to bed," Stephan says, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Hey, it's never too late for a cup of coffee!"

"It is when you don't get enough sleep," STephan mutters, looking down.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I come back into the living room and sit on the couch with my knees pulled up next to me. i kicked my shoes off and settle back into the couch pillows. "So, how do you know Amy?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We are childhood friends; I can't remember a time when we weren't together," he says, walking over to a picture where Amy and I are laughing together. He takes it in his hands and smiles sadly.

"You know, she never talks about her past. Whenever I ask her about it, she puts her walls up and snaps at me. So, I just stopped asking. In the beginning, when she first moved in, should would wake up screaming about someone named Alex. After awhile, that stopped and everything was normal, but then she started sleep walking and talking. I have to sleep on the couch to make sure she doesn't walk outside."

"Must be the imprint," Stephan mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"He's her brother," I hear Stephan whisper.

"What?" I ask, confused,

Stephan looks up format eh picture to me, a painful expression on his face. "Alex, that's her little brother. He's fourteen, and he looks exactly like his dad, Sam Uley. He's really smart, like Amy, but when it comes to directions, it's disaster. Amy let him drive her once when he was thirteen and they were lost for four hours. Sam was so mad, grounded each of them for a month. He's a little taller than Amy, and always jokes about it. Honestly, when it comes to their appearances, though, the only thing they have in common is their eyes. It's weird, really, their eyes are really brown with a tint of green around the pupil. Emily's sister's eyes are like that, and so is her niece, Claire.

"About four months ago, there was an accident, and he got hurt. Alex was in a coma for a month and couldn't remember a thing when he woke up. Amy was hysterical, she's really protective of her brother. Her parents tried getting her to talk to me, but she refused. I understood why, I mean like, I did kind of start the accident...but still, I was hurt. She wouldn't let me apologize to her and she wouldn't let me anywhere near her brother.

"Two weeks after her brother woke, he suddenly got his memory back.. THe next day, Amy's parents found a note on the outer that said Amy had run away and not to looking for her. Sam, of course, didn't listen and he sent me to look for her." Stephan says, placing the picture back on the bookshelf and sitting down in a matching chair. He passes his right hand over his hair, sighing.

"Oh," I say, looking down at my now empty cup of coffee; I get up to our some more. "Why did Amy's dad send you? Why not call the police?" I ask when I come back.

"Well, you see, Amy and I, um, have a, uh, special bond. I guess would could call in that, yeah. And the elders didn't want the police to get involved, but Bella's dad, Charlie, found out form his granddaughter, Rosie. He's called every police station in the state and sent 'missing person' pictures to them too. They haven't found her yet, and neither had I until tonight," he says, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"What's your last name, Stephan?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. _He looks slightly familiar_, I think.

"Boulder. My name is Stephan Boulder," he says, a confused expression taking over his face. "Why?"

I can practically feel my popping out of my. So this is the man who Amy talks about in her sleep. And who she draws all the time; there are, like, twenty different pictures of him in her sketchpad.

"What are you're feelings towards my friend, Stephan?" I ask cautiously.

He looks at me with shock, saying 'um' occasionally before he says, "I love her."

I smile at that, and then I say, "Well then, let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, so all I have to do is get a rose, apologize, and set up a sweet dinner? That's your pal? Doesn't sound like a good one," Stephan says as he paces. He glances at the clock on the wall anxiously; Amy's been gone for forty-five minutes.

"I never said that was the entire plan. Let me talk to her and I'll see what I can do," I say, debating if I should get a fifth cup of coffee.

"You'll be up all night if you do what I think you're going to do," Stephan says, glancing at the empty cup in my hand.

"Oh, fine, you win. No more coffee for me," I grumble, reluctantly putting my cup down.

"Thanks for helping me, Hannah. I really appreciate it. I would probably be dragging Amy to La Push right now if it weren't for you."

"True, you would be. And she would be screaming the entire time," I laugh.

"Oh," he says, his face falling. "Hey, it's been an hour, we should go look for her."

"Let me grab my jacket," I sigh, getting up form the couch.

"No need, Hannah, just sit down. I'm right here."

I yelp and jump, knocking over my coffee cup. Surprisingly, it doesn't shatter on the floor.

"Shoot! Thanks a lot, Amy. Wait," I look up to see my soaking wet roommate. She's shivering. I look around the living room, but Stephan is no where in sight. THen I hear the shower turn on.

"It's hot, Amy," Stephan says, walking away form the bathroom. "Here," he hands her a towel and some pajamas.

"Thanks," she says while nodding her head. She rushes into the bathroom.

"Which room is hers?" Stephan asks, still looking at the closed bathroom door.

"Down the hall, last door on the right," I say, flopping back down on the couch.

**Stephan's POV**

I can't believe I let Hannah talk me into not looking for Amy. And then I didn't go looking for her for an hour! Of course, rich then we are about to go looking for her, Amy decides to show up.

I look at Amy's shaking figure in the doorway. Her black as night hair is plaster to her have and the back of her neck. She's paler than usual, and her normally pink lips have a tinge of blue coloring to them. Her brown eyes look nervous and watery. Amy's wet clothes hug her figure and her converse squeak when she walks.

I run to the bathroom and turn on the shower, putting it hot all the way with a little bit of cold. _Sam is going to kill me if I bring his daughter home sick_, I think. I grab a towel from the closet next to the bathroom and walk back to the living room. The girls are still in the same places as they were as when I left them. I hand the towel to Amy and she nods her head in thanks.

"Where's her room?"

"last door on the right," I hear Hannah say.

I walk into Amy's room and smile. There are red walls with inspirational cursive, black words and white and black polka for carpet. She has a white, twin sized bed with a black square headboard. In the opposite corner is a small white desk with a lamp and a red swivel chair. That entire wall is a bookshelf cover with books. What catches my eye, though, is the sketchbook on her desk. I smile. _Amy is never without her sketchpad_, I think.

I walk over to it and look at the first few pictures. They're all of me: smiling, laughing, serious, angry, etc. THey last picture is of me and Alex; I was handing him my car keys with a nervous expression on my face. Alec's expression is excited, like as excited as a little kid when he gets his first bike.

I snap my head up when I hear Amy saying goodnight to Hannah. I closed the sketchpad just as Amy walk in the door with her hair in an arrange towel and the blue cotton pajamas I had given to her.

"We need to talk," I say.

"I know," she says back. Tears are sliding silently down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's POV**

"When I gave Alex those keys, Amy, I had no idea he was going to get into that accident," Stephan says. I see the pain and fear in his eyes, and I notice how his hands keep clenching and unclenching.

"What did you expect by giving a fourteen year old the keys to your car, Stephan? He barely knows how to drive as it is!" I yell at him, yanking a brush through my dark hair.

"I that you told me that he could drive! You told me how he got lost with you for four hours!"

"Oh my God, Stephan, you're an idiot! I said that _I_ was driving and that _he_ was giving my directions! You should pay more attention sometimes," I grumble, still yanking the brush on my hair.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," Stephan says with a knowing look.

"No, I won't. Now stop changing the subject, and listen to me. Ow!" I yell, finally yanking the brush through a tough not. I clutch my stinging scalp.

"Told you so."

"Oh, shut up."

"No," Stephan says, a stern look on his face. "Do you realize how much trouble you caused when you left? Emily wouldn't stop crying for days, and when she did, she would spend the entire day in your room. When Sam was on duty, he couldn't do his job correctly because _you_ were not safe on the reservation. And Alex, don't even get me started on Alex. Did I mention he phased? Yeah, he did, right after he found out you left. He almost did what your father did to your mother to Claire; Quil had a conniption!"

I flinch every time he says a name. Every time my eyes meet his and I see the anger and hurt and betrayal in his gaze. I knew what I was doing when I left; actually, I knew what I was doing to Stephan. I never realized how much I would hurt the other people I loved. I look away from Stephan's gaze once more to the picture of my family that I had taken with me. I never wanted to hurt them, but I just couldn't stay in La Push. Not after what happened. I couldn't stand looking at my father because he looked like my brother and I couldn't look at my mother's heartbroken face another time.

I couldn't look at the love of my life and lie to myself about who really caused the accident. Sure, Stephan giving Alex the keys to his car and letting him drive was the starting of his accident. But it was really my fault that that _leech_ got past the borderline. My fault that I was too self-absorbed in showing up Christi Alan by wearing a better dress than her at the next to school dance that I decided to skip my patrol. It is my fault that Alex got hurt; my fault that he phased so early.

At this realization, I crumble and fall onto my hands and knees. I choke on a sob, forgetting everything. All I can think about is Alex's mangled body on that stretcher, the look of pain in his eyes as he looks at me, and how he goes unconscious.

Suddenly I feel strong, warm arms wrap around my body and carry my over to my bed. Stephan adjusts my body over his, with me on his lap and my head on the place where shoulder meets neck. He smoothes my damp hair away from my face and caresses my cheek with his thumb. He wipes my tears away and whispers kind words in my ear.

Finally, I look up at him and get lost in his gaze. He warm, brown eyes are full of concern and love and friendship and more. There is a promise somewhere hidden, but I don't know what that promise is. My gaze slides down to his lips.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispers.

"The reason why Alex got hurt, the reason how the vampire got on the reservation, it was because of me," I whisper back. The last thing I see is confusion and then shock and then understanding fighting for control on Stephan's face before sleep takes my over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Stephan's POV**

I look down at Amy's sleeping body in my arms, just staring at her now peaceful face. One thought keeps running in circles in my mind, _the reason why Alex got hurt, the reason how the vampire got on the reservation, it was because of me._ Did Amy really just tell me that? That she was the wolf in fault that the leech got across the border and into our land? No, that can't be possible. Amy is the most responsible person I know. But of course I would say that, she's the girl that my wolf and I imprinted on. _My Amy,_ I sigh, _why didn't you tell me?_

I lay Amy down on her bed and put a blanket over her to keep her warm. She won't need it, but I want her to be comfortable. I walk to the door and close it quietly, not wanting to wake her.After I close the door, I pinch the bridge of my nose and suck in a breath, hold it in, and then let it out. I don't know what to do; I never expected it would be Amy's fault. _So that's why she left, _I think,_ she couldn't stand seeing her brother in the coma. And when he woke up with no memory, she felt so guilty. She didn't want to tell her parents, or her brother. Or me._

I jump when I feel my phone vibrating in my front pocket. My hand digs for it and then pulls it out; I look at the caller ID. _Shit, it's Sam._

"Hey, Sam. What do you want?" I ask shakily.

"Is it true that you found my daughter?" I hear Sam's commanding voice say.

"Um, yes?" I say, not meaning it to sound like a question.

"Stephan, you give me a straight answer right now."

"Yes," I whisper, shaking slightly.

"Bring her home. Now."

"But, Sam-" I say, but I'm interrupted.

"Stephan, my daughter has been gone for a month. My son is still recovering and he wants to see her. You bring her home _now_. That's an alpha order." I shudder and then slump to the ground, knowing I can't defy him.

"Yes, sir," I say, grimacing.

"Good, I'll see you when you get home. Oh, and tell Hannah I say hello and thank you."

"Okay, wait, what?" I ask confused, but Sam has already hung up.

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it for a good five minutes. I shut the phone and walk into the living room, ready to ask Hannah what Sam meant when he said to tell her thank you. I find her reading a magazine. I stand in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Should I tell her? Should I not? Should I wake Amy and tell her and then have her freak out on her best friend? No, I shouldn't. I should question Hannah and then maybe I'll tell Amy. Yes, I will do that.

"If you are wondering how I know Sam, I can tell you. All you need to do is ask," Hannah says, not looking up from her magazine. I stare at her, dumbfounded. How did she know I was there?

"If you're wondering I heard you, sit down. Or not," she says, when she looks up at me. "I'm her cousin that she never met. My father was a family friend and then he met Sam's sister who was put up for adoption. Apparently she got into some pretty bad stuff and my father had helped bail her out. A week after I turned six, some men showed up and murdered my parents. I was hidden in the closet. The police found me and put me in the witness protection program and then into foster care.

"When Sam found out about what had happened, he called my foster parents. I was sixteen at the time. We met, just the two of us and got to know each other. When my foster parents passed away, I asked to become a legal adult, and I did. I bought this apartment and have been here ever since. A couple days after Amy ran away, Sam called me to tell me to keep an eye out for her. I agreed and then I did run into her at the school I was going to a month ago. I befriended her instantly, guessing that Sam would want me to keep an eye on her. Two weeks after she came, I called Sam and told him everything. He said he would send someone, I'm guessing you." Hannah goes back to reading her magazine.

"I'm sorry. So, you're a werewolf?" I ask, sitting down.

"Yep. I like it, I think it's cool. I'm just sad I haven't met my imprint yet. But I'm glad Amy has," Hannah says, looking at me knowingly.

"How-how do you know?" I whisper.

"The way she looks at you, or talks about you in her sleep. I've seen the drawings and photos on her phone. I am positive that you are her imprint, and that she is yours."

I sigh and nod my head. "I don't know what to do," I growl, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"Go home and take her with you. I already packed some of her belongings. The bag is near the door," she points and I turn to see a red duffle.

"Thanks," I say.

"Look, you better be nice to her. When I met her, I don't believe I have ever scene anyone look more hurt and scared in my entire life. That's including when I saw my parents get murdered. If you hurt her, my anger and revenge will be greater than Sam's," Hannah says acidly. I gulp.

"I won't; I promise."

"Have a safe drive home," she says when I come back with Amy sleeping in my arms. I throw the duffle over my shoulder and walk to the lobby. When I get to my car, a black truck, I place Amy in the front seat with a pillow on the window to put her head on. I wrap her up in the blanket I brought and then gently closed the door. I place her duffle bag in the back seat and then I get behind the wheel.

I turn onto the free way and head back to La Push. All the while, I'm wondering how in the world did my Amy end up in North Dakota. I know she always wanted to go there because of some museum, but I thought she would have been smart to not go. It was the first place I looked when Sam sent me to go look for his daughter.

I sigh as I cross over the La Push border and head over to Sam and Emily's house. I had called Sam when I was twenty minutes away, so I'm surprised when I see him pacing outside his house. He runs to my car and opens Amy's door. He carries her inside the house in less than a minutes. I grab Amy's duffle and slowly walk inside the house. I see Emily crying and holding Amy, who is also crying. I also see that Amy has her arms around Alex.

"Thank you," Sam says, sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Your welcome," I say, shaking his.

Emily comes up and kisses me on my both cheeks, saying thank you and that she is so grateful for everything that I had done. I nod and say your welcome and then I just watch Amy interact with Alex. She's laughing as Alex tells her something, moving his hands around to help explain whatever. Sam motions for me to follow him, and I do.

He leads me to his office, which has soundproof walls. I sit hesitantly sit down in the chair he points to, knowing that if he led me to his office I am in for a talk. He paces for a good while before he sits in the chair opposite chair as me.

"Hannah told me she overheard some of the conversation you and my daughter had. She also told me that she told you about herself and how we met and all of that. But I don't want to here about that. What I want to know is what Amy told you, and I want to know now," Sam says, looking me in the eyes.

"She told me it was her fault," I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**

I snuggle deeper into my blankets and squeeze my eyes shut against the bright light invading my room. I had such a weird dream last night; I almost swear it was real. I was home and I was crying into my mom's side; I was holding onto my brother, Alex. He was laughing and smiling, telling me what he had been doing lately. I smile to myself and sigh as I role onto my back, still keeping my eyes closed. Putting my hands over my face, I rub my eyes and then open them. I frown in confusion.

My room isn't lime green, it's red and black and white. At least, that's how my room looks at Hannah's apartment. I look at my wall in front of my bed to see three of my drawings from when I was twelve framed. I look to my left to see light purple curtains drawn back away from the long window, and on the right wall is a cork board with more of my drawings tacked onto it. There is a bookcase next to my bed and a desk at the foot. My walk in closet is next to it. I sit up, panicked. No, there is no way I am at my old house. No way that I am in La Push in Washington. I was in North Dakota yesterday; there is no possible way I got from Dakota to Washington in one night. It took my five days to drive there, yet I was here, in La Push, in one night.

I get up cautiously, making sure my feet don't touch the board that always creaks when I walk on it. I stand up and head to my closet, change out of my pajamas, and then put some blue jeans on with a short sleeved-forest green shirt and a black hoodie; I slip on my all-black converse. I quickly brush my hair into a ponytail and then braid it down my back. I put my family necklace on and my grandmother's wedding ring on my right hand. (It was a heart with tiny diamonds creating it.) Then, I walk to and quietly open my bedroom door. When I see no one in the hallway, I walk out and proceed to the living. I see my mother asleep on the couch and Alex is asleep, and snoring, on the floor in front of the fireplace. My father and Stephan are nowhere to be seen or heard. I take the backpack from my and open my duffle bag that was lying near the door. I put my toiletries and some clothes into it before heading into the kitchen.

There, I grab two water bottles, an apple, and make myself two turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwiches. I stuff those in my back, as well as my wallet, sunglasses, a book, and keys. When I am about to open the door, I hear someone. I turn around to see my father clapping Stephan on the back, and then he sees me. His eyes look at the pack and then back to my face. Understanding, fear, and anger fight for dominance in his eyes, but his face remains expressionless.

"Amy, where…" My father begins to say. I don't hear the rest of his question because I am out the door and running down my street.

My backpack pounced against my lower back as I ran. I went into the forest, feeling more comfortable there. That was my biggest mistake. I stop dead in my tracks when I get to a clearing and see three wolves lying down. Their ears perk up at my arrival and one of them gets up. His fur is a russet, brown/red color, Jacob. This is not good. He growls and looks like he is about to faze back into his human form when I turn around and run. I dodge trees and speed up as I hear the other wolves crashing behind me. My efforts are useless, though, when I get to next clearing.

I am surrounded by the entire pack, including my father and Stephan, in the middle of the clearing. Jacob, Seth, and Leah finish the circle as I walk to the middle. Now I'm trapped; my father must have called and Jacob would have done the thinking to all wolves thing through thoughts that I still don't understand. I stare at each wolf as my racing heartbeat begins to slow down. I try to look for an escape route, but I know it's useless. My gaze flicks back to the giant black wolf whose growling as he stalks towards me. I stiffen and return the glare, not caring that the entire pack could see. I can see Stephan out of the corner of my eye, he whines and shifts his weight from paw to paw. He steps forward and walks towards me, lying down on his stomach. I walk over to him and climb onto his back with ease, fisting his hair in my fists. He gets up and follows the Alpha out of the clearing. The pack follows us to the house, and only a few phase back. Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Stephan, my father, Alex, Jared, Leah, and Seth; basically, the first wolves that phased and my family. I climb off of my imprint's back and walk inside the back door of the house.

I set my pack down on the couch and cross my arms. I turn and glare at my father, as well as the rest of the "older" pack members. They all have their arms crossed over their chests and feet shoulder width apart. Jacob is blocking the front door with Leah and Seth behind him, and the rest of them are blocking the back door. I'm guessing the pack has the house surrounded.

"Talk," my father says. When I don't answer he takes a menacing step forward and says, "Now."

I don't flinch and don't back down, put keep my eyes trained on his and say calmly but menacingly, "I want Alex at Sue and Charlie's house, with Mom." My little brother looks incredulous and says, "There is no way I am-"

"Go, Alex," my father says, and Alex goes, unwillingly. He gives me one last look and disappears behind the closed door. I still don't talk, and just keep glaring my father. He raises an eyebrow and frowns. "Well?"

"Stephan told you everything," I say knowingly.

My father looks taken aback. "How?"

"I can see the judgment and sorrow and pity and guilt and who knows what else in all your eyes. Especially when you're in wolf form," I say. "You don't need me to talk at all."

"Yes, I do, Amy. I need you to talk to understand why you didn't come and talk to us, your parents. Or your imprint."

"Because I blamed him and myself!" I yell pointing my finger at Stephan. "I don't want to talk or explain or anything! I don't want to be here and see the judgment in your eyes or look at Alex and know the reason why he got hurt was because of me. Because I didn't go on my patrol and that way that vampire got across the border. I don't want to relive the pain that I have been going through every day for the past month by explaining everything! All I want is to be back in North Dakota with Hannah," I say, crossing my arms back over my chest.

"I can't let you do that. And I'll just call her to bring you back here," my father says, completely unfazed by my outburst. I take a step back, surprised. "You-you know Hannah?" My father nods, but doesn't elaborate.

I feel betrayed, and I visually see the bond of friendship being cut by a pair of scirros in my mind. Why wouldn't Hannah tell me she knew my father? Why, why, why, why, why? I look into my father's eyes and see him step forward. "Amy, I-"

"No. Just, don't bother saying whatever you were about to say. I don't want to hear it," I say, tears pricking my eyes. I grab my bag and take the stairs two at a time. Once in my bedroom, I open the window and jump out. Of course, I jump into the waiting arms a Jacob. I struggle, but Jacob keeps his hold on me and then carries my inside the house. He sets me down in my father's office, which locks from the outside, and closes the door. I walk over to the door and try to open it, it's locked. I hear my father's heavy footsteps come to the door, and then I hear his voice.

"You are not allowed to leave La Push until I say so. And _only_ me." He walks away.

I sit down on the couch and pull my knees to my chest and cry. It's not until after I am finished crying that I realize that my father gave me an Alpha order. I feel tears coming down my cheeks again. That was the first time he ever truly gave me an order, and I can do nothing but follow by it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Stephan's POV**

"Sam, don't you think you were a little harsh with Amy? I mean like, seriously? Giving her the Alpha order," Paul says, stuffing his mouth with Emily's famous pumpkin muffins.

"No, Paul, I don't. She has tried to run away twice since she's gotten here and I still don't understand why she ran away in the first place. I get that she blames herself for Alex getting hurt, but I don't understand why," Sam growls, pacing back and forth.

It's been three hours since Sam told Jacob to put his daughter in his office. The wolves that had phased were all sitting in the living room or at the kitchen table. Seth is sulking, wishing that he wasn't there right now, but with his girlfriend, Suzi. Leah is channel surfing, bored out of her mind. Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil are all stuffing themselves with food. Jacob is standing guard in front Sam's office, his eyes following the Alpha warily. Amy's cries had calmed down until she was sleeping about half an hour ago.

I am sitting against the wall on the floor next to the big door/window. My arms are wrapped around me knees which are pulled up to my chest and I am staring out the window. I'm not really paying attention to the conversation, even though I should be. They are talking about my imprint, my Amy. I wish she were in my arms right now, smiling up at me like she used to. I remember the first day I met her.

_Flashback…_

_"Dad, do we really have to move to La Push, Washington? Can't we go anywhere else?" My little brother, Kioni, complains._

_ "Kioni, you know why we have to move. It's only a few reservations over. Besides, your mother and I were born and raised there; we have wanted to move back there for a while. Now, we have a reason to," my father explains._

_ "Fine."_

_ I stare out the car window, looking at the passing trees. I'm excited to go to La Push. My second cousin, Paul Lahote, lives there, and he said that the Alpha's daughter was cute. I wonder if she could be my imprint._

_ My brother doesn't know anything about the Quileute legends; he's only ten, four years younger than me. He knows them, he just doesn't have any idea that they're actually real. He hasn't spoken to my father for two weeks until today; my father told us we were moving three weeks ago. I've always wanted to see where my parents met, where they lived before they moved to my hometown, which is two hours away from Seattle. I laugh when I see a big red/brown wolf running along side the car in the woods. Kioni looks at me questionably, but I just shake my head._

_ The real reason why my family and I were moving to La Push was because about a month ago, I phased for the first time. I was freaked out and I wouldn't even listen to my parents or let them explain. Finally, they had to call Paul and he came up to us. He explained what had happened to me and he showed me his wolf. We bonded over the few days he spent with us, and then my father said we were moving. He told me that Paul thought it would be good for me to be surrounded by other shape-shifters, and that it would help me adjust._

_ "Well, here we are boys. This our new home," my father says, pulling into the drive way of what is a pretty decent house. Two stories, painted white with a mahogany door and shutters. There's a chimney, so I'm guessing there's a fireplace inside. I get out of the car and stare in awe at the house. I love it already._

_ "You must be the Boulder family. Paul told me that you guys were arriving today. My name is Sam Uley," a man says, walking up. I step back, shocked. He's _huge_! I mean like, I'm pretty big for a werewolf, apparently, but this guy is bigger than me. I look him up and down, debating if I could take him down or not. Probably not, I think._

_ "Yes, sir, we are. Thank you for letting us move back here, we really appreciate it. I know my oldest son, Stephan, is excited to be here. But Kioni still needs some convincing," my father says, clapping me on the back._

_ Sam turns to me and nods, holding out his hand. I shake his hand and I feel like my hand is crushed. Man, I really need to get stronger._

_ "Your welcome. Sorry that the elders and I had to put your family through all of that. We recently had a, uh, issue with one of our family residents," Sam explains, glancing quickly at a scowling Kioni. My father and I nod. "Anyways, the elders are throwing a bonfire for you guys. And then we're having a meeting afterwards."_

_ "Well, we'll see you there."_

_ "Alright. Oh, can I talk to Stephan for a minute?"_

_ "Yes, sir," my father says, quickly guiding a curious Kioni into the house._

_ "Follow me," Sam says, and he leads me into the woods next to the house. I follow him for what seems like hours, even though it's only a couple minutes. I'm nervous, I know this guy has some power with the elders, and how my father is very polite to him. I almost run into him when he he suddenly stops._

_ "Stephan, do you know who I am?"_

_ "Uh, Sam Uley?" I ask, get more nervous by the minute._

_ He laughs and says, "Well, yes, that is my name. But did Paul tell you that I am the alpha of the Quileute wolves?"_

_ I stare at him, not believing that an actual alpha was talking to me. I heard that in some tribes, the alpha only talked to his beta unless he had to give alpha orders to the rest of pack._

_ "Um, uh, no. Paul didn't tell me anything about the pack. He just explained that it was a gift to be a wolf, to share a mind with your wolf. That it was our responsibility to protect the Quileutes, especially our imprints. I understand the Quileute part, but I have no idea what he means by the imprint," I say, shaking my head and stuffing my hands in my pockets._

_"Well, that is all true. I can't really explain the imprint. I can only say that if you ever meet her, if you ever look into her eyes, you will realize that it's not gravity holding you to the ground of the earth, it's _her_."_

_ I nod. He nods in understanding._

_ "Oh, you are coming to the meeting tonight after the bonfire. Only you, though, because neither your parents or your brother are werewolves," Sam says, before turning around and disappearing further into the woods._

_ I stood there, shocked. Who knew that Sam, my new alpha, could be nice and fun one minute and then very, very serious the next. I head back to the house and start unpacking._

_ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

_ "Hey, Stephan! Get over here! I want to introduce you to some people," Paul yells towards me when he sees me walking down the beach._

_ "Hey, Paul," I say when I reach him. He has his arm wrapped around a woman's waist very protectively. I hear a growl, and look up to see Paul glaring at me. I throw my hands up in surrender._

_ "Keep your eyes off my imprint, kid," he growls. My eyes widen as I stare at, paling slightly when I see the warning in his eyes._

_ "Oh, Paul, calm down. He won't hurt me, or steal my heart. You know you already have it," the woman says, leaning into his embrace._

_ Paul turns to her and smiles. He wraps her in his arms and places a hand on her stomach. "Oh, I know."_

_ "Oi, Paul, is it true that you got my sister knocked up?" Another huge man says, coming up and taking the woman from him. Paul laughs and then glares when he realizes what happene._

_ "Jacob, stop annoying Paul," the woman says. I really wish I knew her name so I wouldn't have to keep calling her 'woman.'_

_ "But Rachel, I was only having a little fun. Besides, I was gonna kick his ass," Jacob says._

_ "Give her back," Paul growls. Jacob releases Rachel and she slowly walks back to Paul, whose seething. She places both her hands on the side of his face and he closes his eyes as he takes deep breathes._

_ "Guys, leave Paul alone. Unless you want him exploding on all of us because someone took his girl, and unborn child," says Sam, walking out of a tent with a stern look on his face. He claps Paul on the back and smiles at him, "Congratulation, Paul, Rachel. You'll guys make great parents. Let's just hope that the kid doesn't inherit Paul's anger issues." Everyone laughs at that. Even Paul cracks a smile._

_"Alright, the food's gone so the meeting is going to start in twenty minutes. Emily just has to give Amy and Alex a few touch ups," Sam says before walking over to some older looking people._

_ "Hey, Sam, whose going to play the leech this time," Jacob says, laughing at who knows what._

_ "Why, you should know, Jacob. She is your fiancée after all," Sam says, smiling somewhat evilly. Jacob stares at him in horror while everyone laughs._

_ "Seriously?"_

_ "Yep. You do realize she is the only pale face around here. Bella was the perfect person to play the vamp," Sam says before turning around and talking to the elders._

_ Jacob groans and sits on the floor, running his hands through his short hair. What the hell? Is going threw my mind through all of this._

_ "Stephan, you look extremely confused. Please enlighten us on why," Paul says, wrapping both his arms around Rachel's waist._

_"Uh, I have no idea who you people are?" I ask questionally._

_ "Well, you already met Sam. This is Rachel, and her younger brother who is sitting on the ground is named Jacob. The girl who play the vampire during the legends is his imprint and fiancée, Bella Swan. The people right behind you are Embry, Jared, and Quil. And, uh, has anyone seen Leah or Seth?" Pau asks, looking around._

_ "Leah is helping Emily and Seth is down by the water," a gruff voice says behind me._

_ I jump, probably three feet in the air. He snickers and I scowl at him; his snicker turns into a full-blown boot of laughter._

_"Oh my gosh, you look exactly like Paul when you scowl! By the way, I'm Jared," Jared says, sticking out his hand._

_ "Stephan," I say, shaking his; again, I feel like my hand is getting crushed._

_ "Embry."_

_ "Quil."_

_ I nod to each werewolf and shake each hand. I can't move any of my fingers._

_ "The people that Sam is talking to are the elders. Billy Black, Quil Senior, and Harry Clearwater," Paul points to each in turn._

_ "Wow, this is a pretty big pack," I say._

_ "Pft, you haven't even met half the pack. There are so many! I stopped county around twenty wolves. Sam is making most of the younger ones to finish school until their junior or senior year."_

_ "Wow," I say again, my eyes bugging out of my head._

_ "Come on, guys. The elders are ready," Sam says, motioning for us to sit down. He smiles at someone behind me, and I turn to see who it is. It is yet another woman, but she has scars mangling her beautiful face._

_ "Don't stare. Same doesn't like it," I hear Embry whisper in my ear. I avert my gaze and sit next to Paul on a log near the fire._

_ I was paying attention to what Billy Black was saying until I heard the drums. I look over and see Sam beating his hands against a traditional Quileute drum. He's actually pretty good. And then I see everyone turn around in peripheral vision, so I turn around too. There I see a small boy emerging from the tent. He's dressed in what the original Quileute tribe leaders would dress in, and he has red, black, and white war tattoos painted on his face and chest. He has shoulder length, black hair that has feather clips attached to it. His dancing is really good; it looks like he's searching for something and then leaving his body, and then meeting the wolf, and finally, fighting whoever over took his body. Sam's rhythem changes dramatically with the fight and then got really quiet when a girl emerged from the tent._

_ She is beautiful. Her black, straight hair was down and there is a headband that has an azuli tear drop in the middle. She is wearing an Indian dress that has blue strips around the waist, and shoulders. She's barefoot and has ankle bracelets. Her necklace has a small pouch at the end that has feathers coming off of it. She is beautiful. The way she dances is so graceful and delicate. She's so small and fragile that I fear that if she falls, the consequences would not be good. She's smiling slightly, blushing when she stumbles a bit. Finally, the little boy and girl come face to face, and the music stops. She leans down and kisses him softly on his forehead. I feel a pang of jealousy when I see that, and I don't understand why. I don't even know the girl, for crying out loud! Suddenly, the music starts again and gains momentum. The turns around and steps in front of girl protectively when a young woman emerges from the tent. I tense when I see her red eyes and very pale skin and a trickle of red paint, resembling blood, emerging from her mouth. She stalks towards the boy, who is shaking and then pretends to turn into a wolf. They have battle and then the girl brings out a fake knife and stabs herself in the stomach. The woman playing the vampire, Bella, looks up and stares hungrily at the fake blood dripping down the girl's stomach. The boy pretends to rip the vampire apart and burn her. He then crawls over to the dying girl and lays her head in his lap, and when she passes, slowly closes her eyes and kisses her forehead. He then runs off into the woods. The music continues quietly until Harry Clearwater finishes telling the legend._

_ We all clap at the end and whistle when the dancers get up and bow. I'm smiling and laughing with everyone else. Jacob is the first to stand up and he grabs Bella around the waist. He spins her around and then kisses her at the end. Some of the guys groan. The little boy runs to Sam, who catches him in his arms and ruffles up his hair. He's laughing and looking down at the boy, who I am guessing is his son. Emily has her arms wrapped around the little girl and staring lovingly down at her. Sam looks proud. He walks over to me and says, "Stephan, I would like to introduce you to my children, Alexander and Amy. Alex, Amy, this is our newest pack member, Stephan."_

_ "Hi, Stephan!" Alex says enthusiastically. "I'm ten years old, and Amy's thirteen. How old are you?"_

_I laugh at his eagerness. "I'm fourteen years old."_

_ "Cool!"_

_ I turn to look at Amy, and I literally stop breathing when I look into those beautiful brown eyes. I feel like the world has stopped moving for just a moment, and it's only the two of us, only Amy and me. I can see the threads snap from the earth and then attach to Amy. I see her smiling up at me, she looks older. I see her opening presents. I see my hand sliding a ring onto her left finger. Finally, I see a little girl running up to both of us and calling me 'Daddy.' I blink and all of that is gone, I only see Amy. She's looking at me with adoration and a curious expression on her face. I hear silence, and then someone sucks in a breath._

_ "He's busted."_

_ "Man, imprinting on the Alpha's daughter. Never thought I would see this day."_

_ "Dude, Sam looks pissed." At this comment, I look up and see Sam's face. He looks more than pissed. I back away slowly, my hands raised in a surrendering motion. I take notice of his shaking hands. He hands Alex to Emily, who looks worried. He walks slowly towards me, I back up and trip over a log and scramble away. He's still walking over to me, stepping over the log with ease._

_ "Daddy," Amy whispers. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. It sounds like bells and innocence and sweet. I smile slightly,_

_ "Daddy, calm down. He won't hurt me," Amy says, walking slowly towards him and taking his hand. He glances down at her and nods._

_ "You take care of my daughter, you understand? If you hurt her, I will kill you. The pack won't be able to stop me," Sam says sternly, looking me in the eyes. I nod. He smiles, "Welcome to the family." I nod again, too shocked to understand what is happening._

_ "Uh, Sam?" I ask, getting up and dusting the sand off of my pants._

_ "Yes?" he says, laughter in his eyes._

_ "Um, what did I just do?" _

_He laughs, "Stephan, you just imprinted on my daughter."_

_ "What?!"_

_ "Congrats, man!" The entire pack yells._

_ I look at Amy to see her smiling, and I smile back at her. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Her face deepens a shade because of her blush. I chuckle and take her hand, entwining her fingers with mine. She squeezes my hand three times, and I squeeze back twice, and then she squeezes back as hard as she can. We look into each other's eyes and hold hands for the rest of the night._

"Stephan?" I hear Sam's voice say.

"Hmm?" I say, returning to the present and facing him.

He gives me a knowing look before saying, "Amy's asking for you."

I nod and get up, heading to the office where Amy is waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Stephan's POV**

I walk in the room and stop when I see Amy sitting on the window seat. She has her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around legs. Her hands are holding a book up to her face, and she's silently reading. Her dark hair is pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head and she's in a pair of skinny jeans and an emerald green, long-sleeved shirt. She's barefoot. Her eyes look slightly puffy and red, the only evidence that she has been crying in the last few hours. She's breathing deeply and her heartbeat is normal. Until I walk into the room, it flutters slightly before calming down.

She turns her head towards me, acknowledging that I am in the room. I close the door and go sit on the other end of seat. She scoots away from me slightly before going back to reading the book. That hurt, but I don't say anything. I look around the room for a while, not sure if I should say something or if she is going to say something. My eyes land on the title of the small book that is in the hands of my imprint. I fight a smile but my lips twitch when I see she's reading _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ She has read that book over twenty times; it's her favorite. There's coffee circle stains on the cover and tiny crumbs of food in the creases between the papers. Some pages are dog-earred while others are tagged or slightly ripped. I remember when Paul took it from her once, and he started reading it. She got so mad; heck, it was the reason why she phased for the first time. I look down at my hands and smile when I remember hearing her swear at her uncle in my head when I was on patrol with her father. I saw through her eyes that she was a white, beautiful wolf. Very petite also.

"What are you smiling about?" I hear her whisper.

"I'm just remembering the first time you phased. How the first words I heard from you were 'I'm going to kill you; I don't care if you are my fucking uncle! You give me my book back!'" I say, turning my face to hers. _She's blushing,_ I think.

"You finished your book yet?"

"Yeah, it gets better each time I read it," she says, slowly closing the book.

"Tell me about it," I whisper, wanting to just hear her voice. Her face brightens up instantly and her voice becomes animated as she explains the story. She's explained it to me hundreds of times, but I never got tired of hearing it. It is an amazing book. I had read it shortly after Amy had run away. She starts crying towards the end of her explaining, and I put my arms around her. She buries her face in my chest, and I don't care that she gets my shirt all wet. She's pulls away, wiping her cheeks with her hands.

"I can't do this," she whispers.

I look at her, confused and slightly hurt. "You can't do what?"

"I can't be here. I can't be around the people I love, not without hurting. And I really don't want to hurt them, especially you," Amy says, getting up and placing the book back on the bookshelf. She lingers there, just running her fingers lightly over the books.

"Amy, you can be here. You can face your family. I'll help you, you just have to trust me," I say, getting up and walking to her.

"No. I'll just hurt you and them. And I don't know if I can live myself if I hurt Alex again," she says, pushing past me.

"Stop," I whisper softly, knowing she can hear me.

She turns around, and I can see the defiant spark light in her eyes. "What?"

"I said stop," I say more confidently. "Stop running away! Stop pushing away the people that love and care about you. Stop pushing me away because you are not only hurting me, but yourself too! You have to accept what happened, Amy. You couldn't have changed what happened, no one could! Why do you make everything so much harder for you? For us? I want to help you, Amy, I really do, but I don't know how much more I can take. I worried about you every day that I was searching, worried that I would never find you. And then I did and I saw how angry you were at me and I want to fix that. I saw how broken and scared and vulnerable you looked, and I wanted to take you away to someplace safe where I could protect you. I wanted you to trust me, and I still want that," I finish, placing my hands on either side of her face.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes; she nods her head. I take that as a good sign and slowly bring my head down. I stop just inches away from her lips, looking her in the eyes. She tilts her up and kisses me. I'm gentle with her, not wanting to hurt or scare her away when I just got her back. I cup her cheek in my hand and warp my other arm around her waist. Her fingers weave themselves into my hair and pull, making me moan. I back her up against a wall, picking her up so that I wouldn't have to bend down. She wraps her legs around my waist, biting my bottom lip slightly. We break apart, breathing hard. I gently set her down and place my forehead against hers. I knew it was the right time to say what I have wanted to say since I was fourteen right now.

"I love you," I whisper breathlessly. Amy smiles up at me.

"I love you too."

I gently place my lips back on hers and give her one last kiss. I then step away from her and take her hand in mine, entwining our fingers. I lead her out of the room and into the living room, where everybody was waiting. Alex jumps up and says, "Does this mean your staying?"

Amy nods, and Alex shouts for joy. He runs up to her and gives her a bear hug. She gets passed from person to person, and then she is safely back in my arms. We both fall asleep on the couch later that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Amy's POV**

"Sam, how about we do a barbeque party for the pack? You know, to welcome Amy home," I hear my mom say from the kitchen.

"Sure why not," my father says, walking around the corner. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her scarred face.

Alex and I just watch them interact with each other. Alex moans in annoyance and turns away, but I continue watching. I missed my parents when I was with Hannah. I loved how my dad showed my mom affection and that she was his when they were in public. I always laughed when I saw other men stare at my father jealously and then shy away from him when he glanced at them. I remember when I was little, I always wanted someone to love me like my dad loves my mom, and I do.

All of a sudden, I feel this dire need to go see Stephan; to feel his strong, warm arms around me and his lips on mine. But sadly, he is on patrol right now, so that's not possible. I sigh, debating on what I should do. I have already visited all my friends and I got attacked by all my little cousins. They aren't really my cousins, but their parent is a wolf and part of the pack, and I consider them to be my cousins.

"Why so glum?" my father asks, patting me on the head. I glare at him and then fix my hair.

"I want to see Stephan," I mumble, moving my gaze to my hands. My fingers are fiddling with the hair tie that I always wear around my wrist.

"He was here five minutes ago, and all night," my father says jokingly, tapping me on the nose.

"Yeah, I know, but then he left patrol. I won't get to see him until tonight," I say back, glaring at him. He knows that he could have someone else patrol, but nnnnnooooooo, it's Stephan's responsibility and I will just have to deal with it.

I jump when I hear the door slam open. My father is on his feet in an instant and is standing protectively in front of Alex and me. He starts to laugh when I see a little kid run past him. The little boy runs up to me and climbs onto my lap. I don't recognize him.

"Billy! Where are you?!" I hear Paul say.

"He's in here, Paul. Calm down," my father says, opening the door wider for Paul to come in.

"Thanks, Sam. Billy Paul Lahote, do you know how much trouble I would've been in if I lost you?!" Paul says, picking Billy up.

"Daddy, put me down!" Billy says, kicking his little legs as fast as he could. Paul laughs as he sets his son down, who immediately climbs back onto my lap.

"Hi Amy!" he says cheerfully.

I stare at him in shock. This cannot be the Billy Lahote that I had babysat only two months ago. He's bigger now, and dare I say it, a lot cuter. Girls will be lining up to him in the future. Paul was the same way, and all the girls got pissed off when he started dating Rachel. It got so bad that Paul almost phased in the middle of the cafeteria and he got in trouble with the principle because he yelled at one of his teachers. Hopefully, Billy doesn't do that cause his parents would surely kill him.

"Hey Billy, I didn't recognize you. Did you grow since I've last seen you?" I ask, braiding a piece of his chin-length hair.

"He's been growing rather quickly. Rachel and I got worried, but Sam said that Alex went through the same thing," Paul says, giving my mom a hug.

"Kioni, you better run," Alex yells staring at the TV.

"Why? Oh no," Kioni says, when he sees Billy. Billy climbs off me and runs after a running Kioni. I laugh when Alex says, "Told you!"

Billy has taken a great fascination in Kioni, and Kioni doesn't understand why. The four year old boy looks up to Kioni and considers him to be his big brother. The two boys are great friends, but occasionally Billy does scare Kioni. This moment is apparently a scary one.

"Alex! Come get this mongrel off of me! Ow! He bit me!" Kioni whines.

"Billy! What did I say about biting people? Hey, where do you think you're going, little wolf," Paul yells, running out the door. He runs behind his son and picks him up, putting him on his shoulders. Billy yawns loudly and places his head on his father's shoulder. "Alright, time for nap, little wolf."

"Hey Paul, Emily and I are hosting a barbeque tonight to welcome Amy home, make sure the pack knows," my dad says from the doorway.

"Yes, sir," Paul says, giving his alpha a salute.

My father chuckles and walks back inside.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…

"I love that dress on you, Amy! Stephan is going to die; you look so hot," Hannah says, brushing my hair before winding it around the curler. I smile at my best friend as I put lip gloss on my lips. Hannah had surprised me by coming down to La push; she arrieved an hour ago. Apparently, my father called her and asked her to come down for the barbeque, and she said she would.

Right now, we are getting ready for the party. I am wearing a strapless sweetheart dress that brings out he green flecks in my eyes. I'm alos wearing a black, short cadigan and black ballet flats. Hannah is curling my hair while I do my make-up. She is wearing the same dress as me, but it's red so that it cringes out some of the red coloring in her hair. She was already ready when she came down to La Push, all she had to do was put on her silcer flats, which match her cardigan. She ahd silver dangle earrings and silver bracelets. For some reason, she only put on lip gloss, no other make-up.

"What's the matter?" Hannah asks me, putting down the curler.

"Sometimes I wish that I was normal. That if I hadn't met Stephan and phased at sixteen, that I would have had a normal life," I say, standing up and walking to my dresser. I grab the Juicy Couture perfume that my mom bought me and sprayed some on my wrists and then in the air in front of me. I walk through it and back to the dresser. I put in my silver studs and then my tribes necklace on. I got the necklace from my father the night that they had the meeting about me finally being one of the Packs. I finger the necklace, which is a small, silver 3D wolf on a silver chain. I then grab my diamond heart ring and turn around to see a glaring Hannah with hands on hips. Uh oh, I'm in for a talk.

"Amy Janet Uley, do not let me hear you talk like that again! Ever! Sure, Alex wouldn't have gotten hurt if you were normal and you wouldn't have run away. But if you were normal, you wouldn't have met the love of your life. You wouldn't even be here if you had a normal life!" Hannah finishes, fuming.

"Alright, alright! Calm down before you have a heart attack!" I say, holding my sides form my laughter. We are laughing so hard that we don't hear the knock on my bedroom door. We both scream when we see a man standing in the doorway, and then laugh when we realize it's just Brady, whose nineteen.

"You dad sent me up here to get you girls. The barbeque just star…" Brady trails off when he makes eye contact with Hannah. I smile and grab both of their hands, dragging them downstairs and outside.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," I say happily, clapping my hands.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Embry laughs. Six pairs of eyes turn to him and glare; Embry immediately stops laughing.

"No, I'm too young to be pregnant, Embry. These two lovebirds behind me just imprinted." I say, walking down the steps and to the cooler to grab myself a coke. Everyone said congratulations to Brady and Hannah, who look happily at each other. They kiss eachother and Embry just has to yell, "Get a room!"

Everyone turns to him and yells, "Embry!"

"Someone needs to find Embry's imprint and drag her to La Push! His comments are so annoying!" I laugh. Everyone else laughs, except Embry, whose looking sad. "I'm sure you'll find her soon enough," I say, patting him on the arm. He brightens up instantly.

I scream as I get lifted up into the air and get twirled around. I turn when I am on the ground and see Stephan's smiling face. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, I smile and deepen the kiss. I have missed this man so much.

Someone clears their throat, and Stephan pulls away. I pout and he give me a quick, gently kiss on the lips. I still pout, wanting to know who interrupted us. I turn and glare at the pack, and to have my glare turn to shock as I see my little brother with one eyebrow raised. He was the one that interrupted us?!

"Amy, stop making out with Stephan. You can do that later," Alex says, dragging me away from my boyfriend. I growl, but he just smirks. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Cassie, my girlfriend," Alex says, giving me a pointed look. My eyes widen, my mouth opening slightly. Since when does Alex have a girlfriend? And since when does that girlfriend turn out to be his imprint?

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie," I say, recovering quickly and shaking her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Amy. Alex has told me so much about you," Cassie says, staring over at my brother who fooling around with Kioni.

"Oh really? What kinds of things has my lovely brother told you?" I say, intrigued.

"Well, he told me that you're a great artist," Cassie says, looking down.

"That was nice of him."

"I really like him, you know. Sometimes, when I look at him, I believe that I will be with no one else other than him," she says, returning her gaze to Alex. "He really looks up to you. When I met him, he was so worried that you would never come back. I always wondered why you were so special to him, I mean like, that's not an insult or anything. My older brother and I aren't that close, not at all, actually. But I liked how he was so worried about you. I helped him post the missing persons pictures in various parks and around Forks. I helped him, and he helped me. I think I love him."

"You know, I think you do too. The way you two look at each other, it's the way that my parents look at each other. When I was thirteen, I met Stephan Boulder, my boyfriend. He's the love of my life," I say, turning to see Stephan looking at me. I looking away, blushing.

"Come on, everyone! Food's ready!" My mom, Leah, Bella, and Kim yell. All of the boys whoop and run to the tables where the food is. "Hey, ladies first, you wolves," my mom chastises. Every man and boy groans loudly, but they back away. After everyone has eaten, they start to leave. I see Alex give Cassie a good-bye kiss. He walks up to me and we walk into the house together.

"I like her,' I say, smiling up at him.

"Really?" Alex asks, his face lighting up immediately.

"Yes, really. Now go, you have patrol tonight," I say. He groans loudly.

"Come on, Alexander! I'm doing the shift with you!" My father yells up the stairs. Alex groans again.

"Night, Al," I say.

"Night, Am," he says back, trudging down the stairs.

I close the door and smile happily, giggling when I feel Stephan's arms wrap around my waist. He turns me around and kisses me on the lips. We start off where we left off in the backyard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** APOV**

I groan as I hear a banging on my door. Pulling the covers over my head, I snuggle up to the warm body beside me. Except that side of the bed is cold. I sit up, scowling and lookin around the room for my imprint. My gaze goes by my clock briefly, then snaps back to it. The blinking red numbers read 4:30 am. Why is my father waking me up at 4:30 in the morning?!

The banging resumes, so I get up and open my door. I glare at my father, except it's not my father. It's my fricken' imprint and my fricken' brother. Stephan's hand is raised, so I am guessing that he is the one who created the annoying, incessant banging on my door.

"What do you guys want?" I ask, stretching and yawning.

"We're doing patrol with Paul," Stephan says.

I groan, knowing that I can't ditch patrol. I had promised my father the other night that I would do morning patrol with one of the first shifters as my punishment for running away. Stephan had insisted on going with me, and my father agreed. It was fine the first couple of mornings, but now I just want to shoot myself for agreeing. But it was either that, or go train the younger wolves. I would most definitely skip out on answering all of the annoying questions that are asked over and over again. Been there, done that.

"Fine, I'll get ready," I mumble, grabbing Stephan's hand and pulling him inside my bedroom. I shut the door in Alex's protesting face. Then, I turn and head to my closet. Grabbing a pair of lulus and tank and a lulu jacket, I change quickly. I then slip on a pair of converse and walk out.

Stephan is on my bed with my sketchbook in his hand; he's flipping through the pages. I blush and rush at him, reaching for the notebook. Raising his arm well above his head, he smirks down at me. I glare at him, jumping up and down, trying to reach the book. Unfortunately, Stephan is a lot taller than me. He's 6'7", while I am only 5'9". I'm not the smallest of the pack, but what bothers me is that Alex is only two inches shorter than me and he's growing fast.

"This. Is. Not. Fair…Five. Me. Them. Now!" I say, jumping with each word.

"Nope, I like seeing them. He shouldn't hide them," Stephan says, now looking up at the picture. I blush from anger and embarressment, my face a deep red color. I realize that it's a picture of me kissing Stephan's cheek; he's smiling like an idiot at the camera.

"Give it back," I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Amy and Stephan, get you asses down her. You are late for patrol," Paul yells form downstairs. Both of our eyes widen and we run out of my room. I jump on the baister and slide my way down, stacking my tongue out at a running Stephan. He beats me down the stars, again.

"You always beat me down the stars," I grumble, crossing my arms and pouting. Stephan laughs and I can't help but smile at hat. I realized how miserable he really was when I had run away by reading his thoughts.

"That's because I will always be there to catch you when you fall," he says, setting me on the ground and kissing my temple. I blush.

Now that I think about it, what Stephan said is true. I remember he was always there whenever I fell off the banister, catching me in his arms. Or the time when I fell off of the trampoline or almost fell in the pool. The only time that he never caught me was when I fell out of the tree in my backyard and broke my arm; my dad was training him. I got a sky-blue cast and all of my friends signed it. My favorite person who singed it, though, was Stephan. He drew a heart with our initials in it; people tried to guess who it was. This all happened about a month after he had imprinted on me. The look on his face when I got released from the hospital was one of fear, sadness and relief. I started laughing, I just couldn't help myself; Stephan then smiled at me.

"Come on, love birds, lets move it. Patrol finishes at 7:30 am today because you guys have school," Paul says, ushering us out of the door.

Stephan and I groan at the word 'school.' My father wants me to finish high school and then go to the college in Port Angeles. I applied to several colleges in Washington, and I even got academic scholarships to Dartmouth, Brown, Princeteon, Yale, and Harvard. My father and I argued about my choices of colleges for weeks. He was really nervous about me going across the country, and being so far away from the Pack. I really want to go to Brown. Their academics are amazing and their sister college, the Rhode Island School of Design, has great art programs. I really want to become a artist, and hopefully become an illustrator for children books as well as teach the kids in La Push and Forks about art. My mom saw how badly I wanted to go to Brown, so she talked to my father. She can make him do anything, well, except when she wants to do something daring or go somewhere without him for a long period of time. I was ecstatic when he told me that I was allowed to go to Brown. The only conditions are that I have to come home during breaks and call home everyday. Sadly, if I don't make these conditions, my father will send two of the pack members to go to Providence, Rhode Island and check up on me.

"Amy Uley, stop thinking about college. I know it's important and you're excited, but you need to concentrate on patrol. We smelled a vampire in the area last week, and we think it's the same one that attacked Alex," Paul says, shoulders crossed and feet shoulder width apart. I pale at the mention of the vampire, and my knees go weak. Stephan catches me and sets me on the ground, pushing my head in between my knees.

"You just had to mention that, Paul?" Stephan says angrily.

"She deserves to know."

"Fine."

When I recovered from my little episode of shock, I went behind the house to change and phase. I grimace against the pain as I feel my bones and muscles shifting into my wolf. I haven't in so long, and now I have to get used to phasing all over again. But once I am in wolf form, I shake myself out and trot around the corner or the house. I already see Paul as his grey wolf and Stephan as his black and white one. I give them a wolfy grin before taking off into the woods.

**SPOV**

I watch as my imprint comes around the corner of the house. My heart picks up speed as I see her black wolf approach us. I have missed her so much over the past few months, I don't know what I would without her. She's so graceful, even in wolf form. I remember the first time I saw her in wolf form. I was running patrol with her dad when all of sudden when I hear her cussing at Paul in my head. I was shocked and raced towards her house along with her father. We both stopped and gave her wolfy grins before phasing and trying to get her to calm down and phase back.

I cock my head to the side when I see her give me a wolfy grin. I give chase when she runs off into the woods. The last thing I see before she disappears into the brush is the tip of her tail. It's white with yellow spots, and I love it. It makes her different.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Jacob's POV**

(_Jacob's thoughts_

**Amy's thoughts**

**_Stephan's thoughts_**

Paul's thoughts)

_It's a boy, it's a boy, it's a boy boy boy. I can't believe! I am so happy! Boy! Hahahahaha, it's a boy! I can't wait until I get to see him in person. Maybe I should stop talking to myself, that would probably be a good idea. Yeah, Bella doesn't want me to tell anyone yet, so I should shut up. But I want to tell the Pack! But I love Bella, so I will respect her and not tell anyone about us. Yeah, I'll do that…uh oh._

I see three wolves emerge from the woods that I was just patrolling. The first wolf is a black, with a white tip tail and yellow dots on it. The second one, a black and white wolf, is bounding after her. A grey wolf emerges last, and is walking caustiously, but keeping his eyes on the other two wolves. I glance back at the two. Recognizing Paul as the grey wolf and Stephan as the black and white one, I am completely puzzled by who the black with the white, yellow spotted tip tailed one is.

**Wow, that's hurtful. You don't remember the Alpha's daughter in wolf form?** Amy thinks, pretending to be hurt.

_Amy?!_

**Duh!**

_Oh shit…_

**_What? Afraid that we'll tell Bella that you were just thinking about a boy? Let me guess, you guys will be expecting a baby boy! _**Stephan thinks.

****_Um, nope. Not at all. Uh, it's the end of my shift, so I'll just be going now._ I say, turning and running towards home.

**Oh no you don't! I want to hear about this!** Amy practically think screams. She chases after me and I can see through her eyes that she's just a few feet behind me. I pick up speed and then jump over the fence that goes into our backyard. I lay down and take deep breathes, and then I look up towards the back door. I see a mad looking Bella and a smirking Amy. _Shit, I'm in for now._ I think.

Dude, yeah, you are. I remember when Rachel didn't want me to tell until the bonfire but Sam found out and he kinda told Amy. Amy told Rachel and then my own wife kicked me out of the house. She let me in about three hours later, but those hours were the longest hours of my life.

_Not helping man. I think I have to kill Amy now._

Well, don't do it now. She's on patrol and I'm taking her back right now. So, phase back and smirk at her. You know how Amy gets, she doesn't like to stare at anyone unless it's her own imprint.

**_I heard that! And we haven't even done it!_**

Liar! I saw you guys in your head!

**_Paul, that was a dream!_**

No it wasn't.

**_Yes, it was! And don't you dare tell Amy any of this…blah…blah…blah…_**

I stopped listening to Stephan's ranting and phased back. Amy immediately covered her eyes and ran out the gate. I smirked after her until I heard a throat clearing. I immediately put on some shorts and turn towards my Bella. She has her hands on those lovely hips and her sexy legs shoulders width a part. She's wearing a pissed off expression, and that scares the hell out of me. But man, is she sexy. I really, truly am in love with Isabella Swan, excuse me, Isabella Black. I loved her even before she was my imprint. I think of what my sister did to Paul. I remember that. Oh god, please not have Bella do that to me!

"Jacob Billy Black, you get to pick up Rosie from school today. I don't feel that well, so you get to go get her. Then you can get dinner ready and clean up. And _maybe _I'll consider letting you sleep in the house tonight," Bella says before turning back into the house.

I follow her and grab my keys. I hear her lay down on the bed and the turning of pages of a book. She's probably reading _Withering Heights_ again. She sure does love that book. I grab a bottle of water and my keys while walking to the door. I hop in the car and drive to La Push Elementary. When I get there, I see Rosie playing with her friends from her kindergarten class. I smile and hop out of the car, and Rosie runs into my waiting arms. She looks exactly like Bella, but her skin tone is more like mine. I smile down at those big brown eyes before I tell her teacher, Mrs. Greene, that I am picking her up. I carry her to the car and strap her into her car seat. While we are driving home, Rosie tells me all about her school day and how some of the boys were teasing her. I tighten my hands on the steering wheel when I hear that, but then relax when I hear that when she three a football at one the guys, uh, you know, they stopped and stared at her, completely shocked. Right when we pulled into the driveway, Rosie fell asleep. I carry her into the house and placed her under the covers of her princess bed after I put her in some pajamas. Then, I walk into the kitchen and begin to cook dinner. Hhmm, spaghetti with meat sauce sounds really good today…

** Amy's POV**

** Come on, Paul. Did you really have to give Jacob that idea? You know I hate that!**

Amy, I had to get your mind back to the patrol. We have three more hours left. You still need to work on identifying the new scent. We have passed it three times already and you haven't done anything about it. Come on, let's head back to the trail.

I follow Paul back into the woods with Stephan right beside me. He nuzzles my neck, and I purr in response. He's been doing that for awhile, and I have no idea why. It could be a wolf thing, I've seen them do it before. I've even seen my father do it to my mom a couple of times when I was younger.

Stephan! Amy! Concentrate, or so help me god, I will tell the Alpha. Stephan won't be allowed on the next patrol and the one after that and the one after that and so. Paul threatens, turning around and glaring at us. Okay, his glare is scary enough in human form, but it is just darn right terrifying when he's a wolf. I gulp and take a step back. I hear Stephan growl beside me.

Don't even think about it Stephan. I won't hurt her, but she needs to learn from her mistakes. Let's continue on the patrol.

We continue to walk around the woods when I pick up a sweet scent. It burns my nose and lungs as I inhale it again, trying to figure out what it is. It smells so familiar, but I have no idea why. I can feel Paul's eyes on me, and I look towards him. He nods. I put my nose to the ground and follow the scent. Realizing that I have caught the scent of a vampire, I start to run. I can see Paul running right beside me, but I have no idea where Stephan is. I look around for him, and then I run into a fricken' tree. That's going to hurt in the morning.

You alright? Paul asks me.

**Yeah**, I think to him. Getting up and shaking my fur out, I start to run again. I can hear the sucking of blood and the cries of a girl in the distance. I slow down and hide behind some bushes. I growl lowly by what I see in the clearing before me. There's a vampire drinking the blood from a little girl. Her eyes are closed as her blood is getting drained, as her life is ending. When the vampire is finished, she drops the girl's lifeless body to the ground. I look at the girl and feel a surge of anger run through me. I knew her; her name was Cindy Cintrada. Her mom hired me to babysit her when she had to go work during the summer. Cindy's dad had passed away last year from cancer, and her mom was struggling to make ends meet. I babysat Cindy for free and even gave her some art lessons. She was so talented. I am about to step into the clearing when I hear Stephan's thoughts.

**_Victoria._** He says, and I can hear the pain in his voice. I look deeper into his thoughts and I almost clasp by what I see. Right after I had run away, when Stephan was still depressed, Victoria found him. She had feelings for him, and she helped him get through all the pain. I saw how they went on dates, laughed together, and even kissed. And then the last image, I don't even want to think about it. I feel sadness wash away the anger until I see Stephan on the other side of the clearing. His eyes are full of regret, sadness, panic, and fear. I don't care though, because once I see him, all I want to do is rip him to shreds. He lied to me, the son of a b***h.

I stalk out of the bushes and towards Victoria. Her wild red hair resembles the fire that I will burn her with once I am finished tearing her to shreds. I see her turn around, and I growl when I see the trail of blood still trickling out of the corner of her mouth. I attack her when her lips lick it up. I catch her arm in my mouth and wince when I feel the cold skin. I tear her arm off and throw it across the clearing. I hear Victoria scream in pain and clutch the remaining part of her shoulder.. She sneers at me and we begin to circle each other. I hear Stephan give a high pitched whine and I silence it with a deadly growl. My eyes flicker to his, and that's when Victoria makes her move. She flies at me, but I turn my head and grab her head in my mouth. I bite down, successfully crunching her head to pieces with my powerful jaw. I spit out the pieces and then tear the rest of her apart. Once I am calm enough, I gather the pieces into a pile. I phase, not caring if Paul and Stephan see me naked. I don't feel anything accept the pain and anger from Stephan's betrayal. I take the lighter out of the pouch I keep tied around my waist, and I grab one of the leech's hands and light it on fire. Once I have done that, I throw the arms back into the pile and watch it burn. When the leech is nothing my ashes, I kick it around the clearing, sometimes even stomping on it. When I think that I have done enough, I change quickly and turn towards Cindy. I fight a sob when I take a cloth a wipe the bite mark clean on the right side of her neck. I carry her out of the forest and then walk slowly to town.

I can see Paul next to me out of my peripheral vision, and hear him growl once in a while. Stephan is behind me, whining until, finally, Paul sends him to continue patrol. Right before we walk up to Mrs. Cintrada's house, Paul phases and calls 911. I know that Mrs. Cintrada is home because her car is in the driveway. When she opens her front door with a smile and says, "Oh, Amy, how good to see you! How…AAHHHHHH!" She screams when she sees Cindy in my arms. Mrs. Cintrada takes her five year old into her arms and starts to sob. Paul leads her into her home and starts to comfort her. I hear him make up a lie about how we were hiking in the woods and found her in the meadow. He says he thinks that an animal might have attacked her. I stay on the porch, just sitting down on the steps waiting for the police to get here. When I see Charlie Swan pull up to the house, I stand up. I wrap my arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together. I will _not_ start to cry, not now.

Once I give my false statement to the police, and then the real one to Charlie while we are alone, I ask him to tell Paul that I am going to walk home. He says he will and that he will call me if there is anything else that the station would need from me. I nod to him and wish him a good day.

It's a long walk home, but I don't mind. About five minutes after I leave the Cintrada's home, I can't hold back the tears. I let them fall down my cheeks silently, not bothering to wipe them away. I see cars whiz past me, but I take no notice. I see runners run past me, but I just keep walking when the ask what's wrong. I don't notice anything. I feel broken inside, like I don't have purpose in life anymore. I can literally feel my heart breaking and crumbling into pieces. _So this is how Bella felt when Edward Cullen left her, _I think to myself. When I was little, Bella would tell me all of these stories about her experience with the vampires whenever she babysat me. Of course, I just thought they were make-believe.

I relax a tiny bit when I cross the treaty line onto La Push. Sure, the Cullens haven't returned to Forks since they left, but I have always felt safer in La Push than I ever have when I am in Forks.I cross Billy Black's small red house and then the Clearwater's blue one. I walk past Jacob and Bella's house and then the Lahote's house. I walk past my childhood friend's house, but I don't notice when Cassie yells my name. I walk past most of the Packs houses in a daze. When I reach my house, I open the door. I stare blankly at my father, mother, and brother. My dad's on the phone and my mom is serving Alex a pile of pancakes. Walking past them, I trudge up the stairs. I hear my parents talking worriedly, but I don't care. In a daze, I open the medicine cabinet and grab the bottle of pills my brother had to take after his accident. I take a glass and fill it up with water in the bathroom sink. I start to sob as I lift the first pill to my lips. I hear the bathroom door slam open and scream. I fall to the floor and land in the broken glass that I had dropped. I wince when I cut my arm, sobbing and curling myself into a ball. Blood is running down my arm and out of my wrist. A piece of glass had cut my wrist, digging into the major artery there. My father picks me up and drives me to the hospital in Forks. I faint right before the car door opens.

**Sam's POV**

I rub the back of my neck anxiously as I keep my eyes on my daughter. I can't go into the room that they are keeping her in, so I have to do with looking at her through the window. I turn around when I hear a throat clearing. I relax a little when I see Paul, Jared, and Jacob standing in the doorway. But by the look of the pissed off and scared expressions, I know immediately that something is wrong.

"How is she?" Jared asks, walking up to the window.

"She's stable. The doctor's have to keep sedating her in order to keep her calm. I just wish I knew what caused this. When I saw here walk through that door, she looked broken. The usual spark in her eyes were gone. She look empty," I say, placing my forehead on the glass and taking a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure I know why she tried to commit suicide," Paul whispers, pain obvious in his voice.

"What?"

"I said I know why Amy tried to commit suicide."

"Why," I whisper, turning to him.

"You might want to sit down, Sam," Paul says, gesturing to the chair beside me.

I sit down and rub my hands against my face. Paul takes a big breathe.

"We were on patrol when Amy caught the scent of the leech that attacked Alex. We saw her ina clearing feeding on Cindy Cintrada. Right before Amy was going to attack, she saw something in Stephan's thoughts. I don't know what she saw, all I know is that she was feeling a ton of pain and anger. She looked at him with pure hatred and betrayal. I don't think I ever seen her more angry in her entire life. She wasn't the same after she killed the vampire. But I think you should go talk to Stephan," Paul says, looking at me in the eyes.

I nod my head and stand up. I ask Jared to watch Amy while I'm gone. Jacob, Paul, and I drive over to the Boulder's house after we leave the hospital. When we close the car doors, I hear growling and I know immediately that something is wrong. We run around the house to the backyard where I see three wolves. Two wolves are backing up the other wolf into the forest. Jacob, Paul, and I look at each other and nod. I whistle and three giant heads swivel my way.

"Phase back. Now," I command, crossing my arms over my chest. My son and the two brothers phase back, and Jacob has to grab the back of Alex's and Kioni's shirts in order to keep them away from Stephan. He's crying as he sits down on the damp ground. I see Stephan bury his head into his knees, rocking back and forth. _Uh oh, last time he was like this was when he found out Amy had run away_, I think to myself. "Alex, Kioni, calm down or walk away."

"Dad, this son of a…" Alex begins to say but Jacob puts his hand over his mouth to muffle his words.

"Alexander Hunter Uley! Don't you ever let your mother or myself hear you talk like that again. Now, both of you go with Jacob and cool off."

"Yes, sir."

I turn to Stephan, who is still crying on the ground. I crouch down in front of him and pull his arms away from his legs. He lifts up his tear stand face.

"Stephan, what did you do to my daughter?" I ask softly.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I honestly did not mean for it to happen, I swear. I was wreck and she was there for me and I just don't know how it happened…" Stephan kept on talking while a fresh trail of tears were making their way down his cheeks. I saw red and I began to shake, though, when he mentioned the word 'she.' Before I know it, I have Stephan against a tree with my hand around his neck. I lean in closely and say deadly, "Stephan, are you telling me that you cheated on my daughter? You imprint?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Alex's POV**

I watch my sister as she sleeps in ICU, as she has for several days now. I watched as she fell apart at home, as my father carried her bloody form to the car. As I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I waited for that phone call to tell me if my sister was okay or not. I can't get her broken image out of my head, how dead she looked inside. She didn't even smile when she saw us.

Closing my eyes briefly, I take a deep breath and turn away from the window. I slide down the wall until my butt hits the floor, and when it does, I bury my head in my hands. How could he do this? How could Stephan do this to my sister? I thought he loved her; I really, truly thought that he did love my sister. He had us all fooled I guess, even my sister. I can't stop the tears that run down my cheeks at this moment. I don't understand, I don't get it. How could something like this happen to my sister? Why did something like this happen to my sister?

She's such a good person! She helps people and gives them advice and hasn't asked for anything in return. Really, her only mistake was not going on patrol sometimes, but I always covered for her. Except that last time, where I got hurt. Amy doesn't know that I know that it was her fault that I got attacked by a vampire. She doesn't know that I have already forgiven her. I was going to tell her, but this whole thing happened.

Kioni and I were planning on giving my sister and his brother a carved heart with two carved wolves inside it. We were drawing how we wanted to carve it, and I couldn't get the wolves correct at all, so I asked Kioni to phase so I could copy him. He did, and before I could put the pencil to the paper he phased back. He explained to me what happened, and I started shaking harder than he already was. We ran to the Boulder's house and when I saw Stephan, I phased immediately. I was beyond angry, and I couldn't stop the threats that my mind was screaming at Stephan. I felt the ripple of the wind, meaning that someone else was facing. I hear Kioni's screaming thoughts in my mind, and I know that I'm not alone.

Kioni and I back Stephan up until we hear my father's command. Jacob has to hold me back as I struggle to reach Stephan, the a**, tear him to shreds. Jacob drags me and Kioni back to his house, where we have help Rosie with her art project while Jacob take cares of Bella. She doesn't feel that well apparently. After about an hour, Jacob takes Kioni home and then drives me to the hospital, where I find my sister.

I feel my father's arms wrap around my shoulders, his hands rubbing my back. I lean into him, craving for his comfort. I haven't seen him for two days, and neither has my mother. He's either been here, at the hospital, or locked in his office. The rest of the Pack hasn't come to the house, but to the hospital instead. They come in twos or threes, practically watching over my sister until the next group comes. But the Pack doesn't come around when my father is here, they know he perceives it as a threat. Sometimes when I have been at the hospital all night, they try to get me to go home and get a proper sleep; I refuse them each time.

"Come on, son, let's get you home," my father says, helping me stand on my feet. I bury my face in his chest as I try to calm down. My father continues to rub my back soothingly, saying comforting words. He gets his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

"Jacob," he says in his gruff voice.

"Sam?!" I hear Jacob's incredulous voice.

"Jacob, can you take over here at the hospital? I have to take Alex home," my father says.

"Sure, Sam. Do you want me to bring Paul and Jared?"

"No, just you would be fine."

"Alright, Sam. I'll be there in five."

"Good," my father says before hanging up.

I have stopped crying now, and I have my breathing under control. Right now, I'm just staring at my sisters sleeping body. She's been like this for a week; the doctors have been keeping her sedated because she keeps trying to, well, commit suicide. I understand why she's trying to, I just don't understand, well, I don't know what I don't understand. I can't imagine doing that to Cassie. Oh no! I totally forgot about Cassie! I have to call her! Oh gosh, I feel terrible! I should be more worried about her right now! What am I going to do?! I turn to my father, panicked and worried. He gives me an understanding look and nods. I jump when the door opens and Jacob walks in. He looks at my dad and then turns to me, his face softening.

"Cassie's been asking about you. She's worried," Jacob says, clapping me on the shoulder. I nod my head and follow my father out the door. We climb into his black truck and drive to La Push.

"I want you to take a shower before you head over to Cassie's house, okay? You need to clean up; you look like a wreck," my father says, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay. Hey, you look worse than I do!" I say, pointing at him.

He tries not smile, but ends up laughing. I smile at that, he hasn't laughed since he brought Amy to hospital. We continue to laugh as my father drives us to our house, where I see a bunch of cars waiting. I open the car door and jog up to the front door, opening it up. The entire pack is over, and my mom is just setting a plate of her famous pumpkin muffins on the table. I immediately grab four of them, stuffing them all into my mouth.

"Pig."

I whip around and see my imprint laughing at me. I finish chewing and swallow my food before I grab two more muffins. Now there's only one left, and Paul and Jared are arguing over who gets to eat it. I see Billy reach from behind his father's back and grab the muffin before running off to Rachel who laughs as she picks him up.

"Um, guys, no one gets the last muffin," I laugh, handing one of the two I grabbed to Cassie. She eats hers quickly and then grabs mine. I stare at her, incredulous, as she licks her fingers. "And you call me a pig?" I laugh.

"Hey, I only had two. You had four!"

"Alright, alright," I say, pulling her to me and kissing her on the cheek. She blushes as she buries her head in my chest.

"I was worried about you. You didn't call or come by my house. You weren't at school and you weren't here when I came buy. I over heard Aunt Kim talking to my mom about what happened to your sister yesterday on the phone. I'm so sorry, Alex, I had no idea!" Cassie says, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Sh, it's okay. She's doing better, the doctor's only had to sedate her once today," I say, moving some of her hair away from her face. She nods her head and places it back on my chest. I move my hands in soothing circles on her back.

"Sam Uley and Alexander Uley! Both of you go take a shower now," my mom says, hands on hips and a frustrated took on her face. I'm about to protest when I feel Cassie shove me.

"Hey, what was that for?" I growl, pulling her to me.

"You have to go take a shower! You really do smell, no offense," Cassie says, wrinkling her nose. I frown as everybody laugh around us, including my father. He kisses his wife's cheek and heads upstairs. I give Cassie a mysterious look, which makes her curious. I grab her hand and drag her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?! I will not take a shower with you!"

"Cassie, do you really think that I am that kind of guy?"

"Um, no. But if your not, then why are you dragging me upstairs?"

"Because I want you all to myself. You get to do whatever you want in my room while I shower. And I don't want you downstairs with Billy. Seriously, the kid has an enormous crush on you."

"He's only four!"

"I know that, but still. You're my girl, and no one besides me can like you like that," I say, pulling her into my room and kissing her on the lips.

**Jacob's POV**

"Sam, you stay home with your wife and son. I mean it, Sam, even if you come to the hospital, I'm staying here. You've been gone from Emily for far to long, she needs you at home. Sam, you stat at home!" I say, hanging up the phone so he wouldn't argue with me.

I turn back to the window, where I am shocked to see Amy awake. She's motioning for me to come in the room. "Doctor!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Amy's POV**

_One month later~_

"Mom! I am capable of walking to the front door without hurting myself you know," I say, trying to get out of the wheelchair that the doctors had to force me into. I hear Alex chuckle, and I glare at him, folding my arms in frustration. The entire day my family has treated me like I might break into a thousand pieces, and it's starting to piss me off. Okay, yeah, I did try to kill myself, no big deal, right? NO! It's a freaking huge deal! To come to think of it, I almost ended my life over a douche bag like him! What was I thinking?!

"Amy, be nice. Your mother has just been worried about you; we all have. Come on, stop pouting. Tonight's Christmas Eve! Hey, Alex, hand me your sister's parka please," my father says, placing his hands on the wheel chair.

"Here ya go, Dad," Alex says before running up to the house. I hear, "Surprise!" and then I see Alex coming back out with a white face. I subdue my laughter as best I can, but can't help it when a small giggle makes it way out of my mouth. "Oh, stop it. The Pack threw you a surprise party. By the way, Dad, this pie was meant for you apparently."

At this, I could not stop my laughter. I double over, clutching my stomach while I laugh my head off. I hear everyone else start laughing after awhile. When we all calm down, my father wheels me through the front door and everyone does yell surprise. And to my surprise, and my fathers, Sam Uley did, indeed, get a pie thrown in his face. I shriek as I role myself away form the whipped cream that is falling in gooey globs off of his face. My mom nudges past him, but he makes a grab for her and misses. She runs to the kitchen where the Alpha corners her and kisses her on the lips, coating her face with whipped cream.

Everyone starts laughing again, that is, until I start caughing. Paul hands me a glass of water, which I gulp down in three seconds. It's silent while I try to regain my breath, and when I do, the awkward silence continues.

"I'm fine, guys, really. Just no one else make me laugh today and I'll be fine," I say, placing the glass in between my legs and rolling towards the kitchen. Did I mention I am not equipped to wheel a wheel chair? If there is ever a race with wheel chairs, expect to see me last across the finish line! Of course, I crash into the wall, and everyone laughs. I grumble about how someone must have moved the stupid wall, and that makes everyone laugh even harder. I give Paul and stern look, and he wheels me into the kitchen, where I place the cup in the sink.

When I successfully wheel myself out of the kitchen, I finally look at the rest of the house. From what I could see around the huge bodies of the Pack, there are Christmas decorations everywhere. There is a giant Christmas tree in the living, towards the giant wall of a window. There are garlands on the fireplace and on top of the windows. There are lights dangling from the windows outside and I remember that there is a wreath on the door. There are minnie Santa's and minnie glass presents decorating the table and fireplace. There are snowflakes hanging from the ceiling with stars. I smile, until I notice that the tree isn't decorated, not even the lights are on.

"Why isn't the tree decorated?" I ask, glancing at everyone.

"Well, it's tradition that the entire family decorates the tree. You weren't here, so we couldn't decorate the tree," my dad says, squeezing my shoulders.

"Oh," I say, stunned. There's a comfortable silence while everyone watches me think. "What are you guys waiting for? My permission? Let's decorate the tree!" Everyone laughs as the men start to put the lights on the tree. I squeel as Alex hands me the first ornament. It's a carved wolf that has faded black paint on it. The first born child always gets to hang it up, and it's always the first ornament on the tree. My mom gave it to my dad for their first Christmas after he imprinted on her.

I wheel myself over and look for the best spot on the tree to hang the wolf. I see it, but it's high than I can reach. I begin to stand up when I feel my father lift me up, I giggle as I place the ornament on the brach. I kiss my dad's cheek in thanks, and I swear he blushes.

"My turn! My turn!" I hear Billy yell. I turn to see him holding up a train to Paul, who picks him up and helps him place it on the branch.

"Billy, your cookies are ready," I hear Rachel say, coming into the living room carrying a plate of hot cookies.

"Yeah!" Billy yells as he grabs two and stuffs them in his mouth.

"Billy! You're just like your father!" Rachel scolds, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Paul asks, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Rachel whispers, looking down at the floor. Paul wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. Rachel giggles.

"Oomph," I say as Alex decides to sit on my lap. I try to push him off of me, with no success. "Don't you think you're too old for this, Alex?"

"Nope," he says, leaning his head down against mine.

"Ugh," I groan, still trying to push him off of me.

"Hey guys," Jacob says, pulling a startled Bella to his side. "Bella and I have an announcement to make," and with that, Jacob places both hands on Bella's stomach and kisses her on the lips. The screaming starts soon after. Kim, Rachel, and my mother rush to Bella and pull her into a giant hug while the men pat Jacob on the back.

"When are you due?" Kim asks, jumping up and down.

"June second," Bella says, breathless.

"Oh my god! That's when I'm due!"

"Wait, you're pregnant too?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hey, Kim, where'd you place your…" Jared walks into the living room carrying a hat in his hand. He looks confused. "What did I miss?"

"Jared, the Pack now has two pregnant women on its hands," my father says, patting him on the back.

"Kim, I thought we were going to tell them tomorrow. Wait, two? Who's so the second?"

"Bella."

"Jacob, my man! Let me guess, are we going hiking again for a few weeks?" Jacob nods his head.

"Jared! You even think about leaving me during my first pregnancy you're a dead man," Kim says, pointing her finger in his chest. Jared actually looks scared.

"Ouch! Colin, what was that for?" Brady says, rubbing his arm.

"I got bored watching you and Hannah look lovingly at each other. I want my boy back!" Colin replies, crossing his arms and pouting. I smile at that.

"Don't expect him to be back anytime soon, Colin. I am holding onto my man," my best friend says, kissing Brady on the lips.

"Uh, guys? We might have problem," Kioni says, looking out the window.

"Why?" I ask, finally pushing Alex off of my lap. He hits the floor with thud and I laugh at his disgruntled expression.

"Well, because…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_"Ouch! Colin, what was that for?" Brady says, rubbing his arm._

_ "I got bored watching you and Hannah look lovingly at each other. I want my boy back!" Colin replies, crossing his arms and pouting. I smile at that._

_ "Don't expect him to be back anytime soon, Colin. I am holding onto my man," my best friend says, kissing Brady on the lips._

_ "Uh, guys? We might have problem," Kioni says, looking out the window._

_ "Why?" I ask, finally pushing Alex off of my lap. He hits the floor with thud and I laugh at his disgruntled expression._

_ "Well, because…"_

**Amy's POV**

"What?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Um," Kioni says, rubbing the back of his neck while looking out the window, "Stephan is walking up the pathway?"

"Oh," I say, starting to see black spots in my vision.

"I want him out of here," my father says, his hands in fists.

"Amy? Amy! Wake up! Dad!" Alex says. At least, that is what I think he says; I hear a roaring in my ears right now.

"Amy, darling, please come back. Amy? Someone get her a glass of water," my father says. I kind of see him kneeling in front me, his hands rubbing my knees. I feel my head nod slightly. Fifty heads turn towards the door when a knock is heard. Alex gets up and opens it. Everyone is silent, you could here a pin drop if someone dropped one.

Stephan stands in the doorway, not looking his best. He eyes are sunken and tired looking, there are dark circles under his eyes and he looks paler than usual. His hair is no longer cropped, but to his shoulders, and very tousled looking. His shirt is wrinkled and stained, but he's wearing his cutoffs. Converse cover his feet. I just stare at him, taking him in. I don't know how I feel about seeing him. Pain? Anger? Love? Regret? Who knows what the hell I feel!

"What do you want?" Alex says with a voice full of venom. He's standing in front of Stephan with his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart.

"Um, may I please speak to Amy alone?" Stephan says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No," my father says.

"Yes," I say at the same time. Everyone turns to me, shocked, well, except Alex. He looks beyond pissed off as he stays his ground. I wheel myself to the door and to the edge of the porch, where I fold my hands in my lap and wait for Stephan. I turn around. "Well? What are you waiting for? Dad, close the door please."

My father does as I ask, and Stephan turns around slowly. He leans against the railing of the porch and looks down at me sadly. I stare out into the woods that I love so much, wishing I could be deep inside them than on the porch. I know everyone is listening inside, and I wish they wouldn't.

"What do you want, Stephan?" I ask, still looking out into the woods.

"I want to apologize. I didn't mean for what happened to happen, I swear Amy. I was just-"

"You were just what, Stephan? You were just what? Did you even think about what you were doing? What you were doing when you slept with her?!" I cut him off, starting stand up. He let's me finish my rant, and I'm panting by the time I'm finished. Probably because I was struggling to stand up for most of it.

I begin to sway when Stephan grabs me and holds me to him. I clutch at his shirt as I sob into his chest. Feeling his arms wrap around me just makes me cry harder. I feel wetness fall onto my hair, and that's when I realize that Stephan is crying too. We hold each other for what seems like forever, and I never want to let Stephan go.

"I forgive you," I whisper against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Stephan says, lifting my chin up so my face faces his. "Would it be a bad idea if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes, but you won't get in trouble with me," I whisper, getting up on my tiptoes. Stephan lifts me up onto the railing, wrapping one arm more securely my waist as his other hand cups my cheek. I tilt my head back slightly and I feel his lips brush mine. I close my eyes and continue to kiss my imprint. When Stephan pulls away with little pecks, I whimper. He smiles down at me, leaning down to give me one more gentle kiss.

"We should go back inside, it's cold out," Stephan says. I roll my eyes.

"Stephan, I am 109.9 degrees. I am perfectly warm."

"I know, but you just got back from the hospital. Let's get you inside; in the wheel chair you go."

"Oh, come on. I am perfectly fine to walk the five steps to the front door."

"Nope, I am wheeling you to the front door. Your father would have wanted that."

"Are you trying to get on my father's good side now?"

"Maybe," Stephan whispers into my ear, which causes me to smile.

The door opens up and my dad walks out with a smile on his face. He shakes Stephan's hand and my mom kisses his cheek. "I knew you guys would get back together, I just didn't know when."

"Stephan Boulder, you hurt my best friend in anyway I will make your life a living hell! And I mean it this time!" Hannah says, dragging Brady out the door and punching Stephan playfully on the arm. He rubs his arm in mock hurt; Hannah rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Hannah, should we tell Brady about what you did to that guy who asked me out everyday at school?" I say, smirking at Brady.

"What guy?" Stephan asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you don't need to know who he is. Let's just say that he will never ask a girl out a second time if she said no to the first," Hannah says, laughing. Brady pales and shivers.

"Yes, Brady, you should be worried. Our dear friend Hannah hear has a pair of balls of her own," I say, still smirking at Brady.

"Babe, stop worrying Brady. He has enough to worry about that his imprint is a wolf too," Stephan says, kissing the top of my head.

"What's wrong with having an imprint that's a wolf?" I ask, turning to him.

"Well, us men have to worry about you a lot more. And-"

"No you don't! We can take perfect care of ourselves!" Hannah and I say together. I stand up, it's a lot easier this time, and grab Hannah's hand. "We'll show you! We don't need you men!"

Hannah and I walk towards the woods, laughing with each other. We don't hear Brady and Stephan behind us until we feel their arms wrap around our waists. Stephan twirls me in the air; Brady does the same to Hannah.

"Hey! I'm an invalid, remember!" I scream.

"Oh, really now? Well, I guess you have to be in that wheel chair now," Stephan says, carrying me over his shoulder.

"What?! No!" I scream, hiding his back. Stephan just laughs as he carries me into the house, setting me gently on the couch. I cross my arms and pout. Stephan kisses my cheek and I can't help but smile. When he circles his arms around me, I snuggle into his side. The rest of the day we watch the people around us interact with each other. We also steel kisses and whisper loving words into each other's ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Amy's POV**

"Dad, I'm going to be back for Christmas break, I promise. And I will call home everyday, and if I don't call first thing in the morning, don't freak out. Okay?" I say, turning to my dad. He looks nervous and is wringing his hand.

"No, I know. Why don't you come home for Thanksgiving though too?" My father says, avoiding eye contact.

"We've been over this, Dad. That is freshman bonding time at Brown, and besides, Hannah is staying with me. Shouldn't you be just as worried about her as you are about me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No, she's been taking good care of herself for years. Besides, you're my only daughter," he says, gathering me in his arms.

I squeeze him quickly before letting go and running back into the house. I just realized I forgot one of my sketchbooks. It's not just any sketchbook, if it was I would have left it. It's full of moments from the age of thirteen, when I met Stephan. Oh gosh, I'm going to miss him so much when I'm in Rhode Island.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paul says, turning slightly with a huge box in his arms.

"I just forgot something upstairs," I say over my shoulder as I take the stairs two at a time. I throw my door open and look for my sketchbook. I don't recognize my room; it's barren and empty looking. The bed is bare and stripped and my bookshelves are completely empty except for some dust. The pink walls are empty, no more framed pictures filling up the space. My desk is still in the corner, but there are crumbled up papers and pencils and erasers and pens littering it. The trashcan is empty for once. My windows don't have my lime green curtains surrounding them anymore. The wooden floor is just that, wooden; the soft carpet that used to lay on it now rolled up and packed away somewhere in the van that my father had rented to take my stuff to the airport. I grab my notebook off of my dresser, and take one last look around my room. Well, it's my old room now, I guess. My mother said she was going to redecorate and make it into a guest room. She's been wanting to do a project lately, and this is the perfect one. I close the door one last time, and walk slowly down the hall.

I glance at all of the family photos that are on the walls, one last look at Alex's and my parents' bedroom, one last look at the backyard from the balcony. I run my hand along the banister as I walk down the stairs, counting the steps like I used to when I was little. I take a tour of downstairs, stopping at the door. I look around the house once more before I open the door and close it quietly behind me. I touch the railing of the porch and then step off of it. I walk down the stone pathway to my father's truck. I place my sketchbook in the back seat on top of my carry-on, before I turn to my father. I take out my house keys and hand them to him; he takes them. He looks down at them and lifts them and drops them, and then he takes my hand and drops the keys back into it. Folding my fingers around them, he looks into my eyes as he says, "Amy, I want you to keep these. I want you to know that you have a place to come back to, a place where you belong."

I look up at my father with tears in my eyes, "Thank you." I hug him with all my might before I step into the car. My father closes the door behind me and walks around to the drivers side. It's an hour ride to the airport, and my family and I talk about memories the entire time. I laugh when Alex tells the tale about me and him in the kitchen. It was our mom's birthday and we decided to get up at the crack of dawn to make her this extravagant breakfast. We made a mess in the kitchen, and ended up falling asleep. The floor and ourselves was covered in flour. I was eight and Alex was five. My parents had cleaned us up in the morning put us back in bed, where we slept until noon to find a clean kitchen. There were pancakes and eggs and bacon and fresh orange juice on the kitchen table. That was, indeed, a funny family memory.

When we get to the airport, Hannah, Brady, and Stephan are waiting near the doors with Hannah's luggage. When I step out of the car, Hannah and I run to each other, screaming and laughing as we jump in circles.

"I can't believe we're going to Brown! And we're going to be roommates! I wonder who our third roommate is going to be!" Hannah says.

"I know! I've been waiting all week! Gah! I'm so excited!" I say back, hugging her.

"Brady, why did we imprint on the only two girls who would go away to college? Not just a few cities away, but across the fricken' country?" I hear Stephan ask Brady.

"I don't, man, but we sure are lucky to have them. I mean like, look at Embry. He still hasn't found his imprint," Brady says, looking over at us. Hannah and I turn to both of them, hands on hips.

"Alright, I know you wolves don't like the idea of us girls going across country," Hannah begins.

"But this is our education we're talking about. Brown is an Ivy League school, one of the best. We can take care of ourselves," I finish.

"Besides, we're going to be back for Christmas and New Year's, that's only a couple months away. I'm pretty sure you can survive a couple months, right boys?"

"I think they can, Hannah. And if they don't, they will have to come to Rhode Island with us. I don't know about you, but I am planning on finishing college."

"Hey, I am too! Oh, and guys, leave Embry alone. I want you two to be extra nice to him when we're gone. If we hear any different, we will put you through hell," Hannah threatens. Brady and Stephan gulp, which causes Hannah and I to laugh. We stop when we wee our boyfriends walking to us, but relax into the strong arms.

"I just don't like the idea of my fiancée being on the opposite side of the country," Brady says, kissing Hannah's engagement ring before kissing her on her lips. She giggles. Brady had proposed to her just a month ago, on August third. I remember the date because Hannah literally barreled into my when we went on patrol.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive," Hannah says, bringing Brady down to kiss her again. He obliges.

Stephan and I start to kiss as well, but get interrupted by my father.

"Well, you guys, that's the last of the luggage. You should get going," he says.

"Thank you, Dad," I say, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly. I do he same with my mom.

When I reach Alex though, I say, "Alex, now you're the only kid in the house. It's going to be your responsibility now to make sure all the younger wolves stay in line. Not only that, but to guide and help them when it comes to patrol. And don't forget about what I told you about patience.

"Remember what I said about being a good teacher, about understanding your pupils. And don't forget about Cassie. She's your imprint, and you need to take care of her. I know you know this already, but it's important. She's the most important person in your life, not Dad or Mom or even me. She's the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with, and you should treasure her. You never know when you could loose her. Promise me that you won't hurt her, but protect and love her with all of your heart." When Alex nods, I grab him in a tight hug. He towers over me, but I don't care, he's still little to me. I give him one last squeeze before I turn to Stephan. I've been thinking about what to say to him for weeks. When I told him I was moving to Rhode Island to go to Brown, he wasn't very happy, but he understood. Now, the only words I can say right now are, "I love you."

"I love you too," Stephan says back. He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. It isn't a gentle, see- you-soon kiss, no way. It's full of passion and love and heat, not something you want to do in front of your parents. I'm panting when Stephan pulls, leaning his forehead against mine he whispers, "I love you too."

Hannah and I throw our carry-ons over our shoulders as we walk through the doors of the airport. We turn around and wave to our family as the doors close. When they do, we set off on our journey to Brown.

Checking in and going through security and finding the gate was no big deal, the big deal was dealing with the fact that I am going to college. I mean like, sure, I am excited and all that, but I'm leaving my family and my imprint behind. I with Stephan could have come with me, but he has to stay in La Push. I feel Hannah squeeze my hand, and I turn to look at her. She knows what I feel, and I know she feels the same way. Right before the plane takes off, I text Stephan.

_I miss you already. Love you._

He texts back.

_I miss you too. Love you. Be safe._

I smile at that before turning my phone off. Turning to the window, I watch the airport disappear as I travel higher and higher into the air until I can see nothing but clouds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

** Stephan's POV**

_Who knew life could be this boring without the love your life_, I think. The funny thing about being bored at six in the morning is that you can call your girlfriend. It's three hours later, so she would be awake right now, since it would be nine in the morning there. I take out my new iPhone and scroll down to Amy's contact. I press her phone number and it goes to call her.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Did she just hang up on me? I'm about to call her again when I get a text, _In class. Call u l8r. Luv u!_

"Ugh!" I groan, throwing myself onto my bed. Now what am I going to do? I don't have patrol until three, I'm finished with all of my homework, what else? I guess I could help Alex train the younger wolves. I get up, and head downstairs.

"Stephan! Please tell me you have an idea about what to do right now!" Brady whines, throwing open the front door. I guess he's in the same boat as I am.

"Um, I was just going to go help Alex train the brats?" I say, making it sound like a question.

"Ugh! Why can't it be Christmas already?!" Brady yells, exasperated. He plops down on the couch and buries his head in his hands. He lets out another groan. "How about we go to the movies?"

"There's nothing good on. Mostly romance movies," I say, sitting next to him.

"Nope, can't see se one without my babe."

"Me neither."

We sit in silence after that, neither of us having no idea what to do. We've been like this ever since our imprints met, it's kind of ridiculous. Man, we are so whooped. But hey, not judging! Every imprint is!

"Hey, boys, can you help me with groceries?" my mother says, walking into the kitchen carrying some bags.

"Yes!" Brady and I say at the same time, jumping up from couch. Who knew I would be so excited to help my mother by carrying groceries into the house?

I race Brady to the car and grab seven bags, walking back into the house and setting them on the counter. Brady does the same a few seconds later. We begin taking the goodies out of the bags and recycling them; soon we are, once again, bored out of our minds.

"Do you have anything else for us to do?" I ask my mom, drumming my hands against the counter.

"No, Stephan, I don't. Why don't you and Brady go help Alex with the younger wolves?" My mom says, poking her head out from behind the fridge door to look at us. "Why are you guys so bored and sullen looking?"

"Because Amy isn't here," I say at the same time as Brady says, "Because Hannah isn't here.

My mom laughs. She actually laughs! I scowl at her.

"Boys, it's been three weeks since the girls left. You both have to find _something_to do while there at Brown."

"We know. But what can we do?"

"Well, you could-" my mother is cut off by the sound of wolf howl. Brady and I look at each other, and then take off out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" I yell over my shoulder. Brady and I run into the forest, where we strip and phase.

(_Stephan's thoughts_

**Brady's thoughts**

Sam's thoughts

**_Other wolves thoughts_**) (I kind of didn't know who else to include in the convo…:)

_What's the deal, Sam?_

You boys need to go to Rhode Island.

**Okay. Why?**

I don't exactly feel comfortable with having my niece and daughter across the country?

**_Is that a question or a statement, Sam?_** Jacob asks, snickeringOh, shut up, Jacob. You wait until your daughter goes off to college.

Jacob gulps. Sam snickers.

**All right, when do we leave?**

Can you guys leave tomorrow?

_Sure._

Cool. Well, that's all.

**_Bye guys!_**

**Bye!**

_Bye!_

** Sam's POV**

Jacob is the only wolf that doesn't phase besides Sam.

**_Sam, does Emily know about this?_**

Um, no?

**_I'm being serious, Sam. You know she's going to get pissed about this if she ever finds out._**

Sam sighs.

Yeah, I know. But what else am I going to do? Those two boys need something to do anyway. They've been useless these past three weeks!

**_I know. But what about the consequences? Emily's going to be mad and Amy is going to think that you don't trust her._**

What else can I do, Jacob? My only daughter is across the country! She just came back home and then left again to go to college!

**_You do have a point. Hey, I have to phase. Bella asked if I could pick Rosie up form school again. I swear, I wonder how I do it sometimes. Pregnant women are interesting people._**

Alright, Jacob. Good luck.

**_You too, Sam_**

Jacob phases and jogs to his car and proceeds to pick up his daughter. Sam stares at him, now worried what his wife and daughter will think of him. He finishes his patrol and runs back to his house. He's expecting a phone from Stephan telling him that he got to Rhode Island and that his daughter and niece were safe. He steps out of the woods and sees his son and his imprint talking on the porch steps.

"Hey, Alex," I say, ruffling up his hair.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Mr. Uley," Cassie says.

"Cassie, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Sam," I say gently, my gaze softening.

"Sorry, Sam," Cassie says, looking down, blushing. I just chuckle and walk into the house. Once again, my wife is in the kitchen cooking. Did I mention she's an amazing cook?

"Hello, Mrs. Uley," I say, snaking my arms around her waist and kissing her scarred cheek. Did she just giggle. My wife turns in my arms and kisses me on my lips.

"Hello, Mr. Uley. How was patrol?"

"Boring."

"When is it never boring?"

"When I have to take one or two of the younger wolves on their first patrol."

Emily just laughs as I kiss her cheek again. The phone begins to ring, and I make to go get it, but a wooden spoon hits me in the back of the head.

"Nope, you go take a shower right now. We are having a nice dinner and I want clean boys."

"Yes, m'mam," I say, heading upstairs.

After I finish taking a shower, I dress in a nice pair of jeans and a black, button up long sleeve shirt before slipping on some all black converse. I jog down the stairs, saying, "Smells good, Emily."

"Sam Uley! Will you explain to me why our daughter just told me that you sent Brady and Stephan to Rhode Island to check up on them?!"

_Oh shit, she's looks pissed,_ I think, backing up while my wife walks forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** Amy's POV**

This is unbelievable! It's unfreaking believable! Why can't my father just trust me for once? Okay, yes I ran away and all of that crap. But you know what? I was doing fine on my own! I can take care of myself, and Hannah can also! She's been on her own practically most of her life! And my father still doesn't trust either of us!

He promised me that he wouldn't do this! And you know what? He does it anyways! Oh, I am going to rip him to shreds the next time I see him. Atleast, I will if my mother doesn't first. When I told her, she was so angry she couldn't even talk. And when that happens, you know you are in huge trouble. Anyways, I'm still pissed.

Right now, I am laying down on my bed, seething. Stephan is sitting against my door; he gave up trying to me to let him in about half an hour ago. Brady is in the same boat.

"Why do you think your father sent them?" Hannah asks me, turning onto her side.

"I don't know. I called everyday and I promised to come home for Christmas break. You did too."

"What are we going to do? You know they aren't going to leave, right?"

"Oh, I know."

"You do?"

"Why do you think I haven't asked Stephan to leave yet? I'm glad he's here, I've missed him."

"Me too."

"Do not go near my man," I growl, knowing that she is joking.

"Hey! I'm talking about my fiancée here! Not your boyfriend!"

"You do realize I was joking."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Dear god, what am I going to do with you?! You can't take a joke!"

"Oh, shut up."

**Stephan's POV**

"When do you think they'll let us in their room?" Brady asks me, banging his head on the wall.

"I don't know," I say, closing my eyes. I wish Amy would talk to me, or at least let me in the room.

"They looked really mad when they saw us outside their dorm."

I sigh, opening my eyes and turning my head to look at Brady. "I know."

_I've missed him_. I hear Amy say. I put my finger to my lips and then point to my ear and then to the door. Brady nods. We both continue to listen to the girls conversation.

**I've missed Brady too. You know what, I feel safer when he's around me.**

_Me too, but with Stephan. But that's the imprint talking. We can take care of ourselves._

**I know.**

_Do you think we should stop pretending to be mad at them?_

**No, this is fun. I enjoy seeing them worry about us.**

_I know, it's quite entertaining._

When Brady and I heard that, we both shot up to our feet. Oh no, they didn't. They did not just pretend to be mad at us and stick us out of their room. Oh, they are so going to pay. I open the door, and Brady and I barge into their room. Hannah and Amy scream as they sit up on their beds, grabbing their pillows and throwing them at our heads. Brady and I catch them, inhaling their scent.

Yeah, I know it's creepy. But hey, try living across the country from the love of your life!

Brady and I stalk toward our imprints, who are cowering in the corner of their beds. Ha, and they said they could take care of themselves. When I reach Amy's bed, I grab her wrist and pull her toward me. She tries to squirm away, but I just grab her legs and set her on my lap. I smirk down at her as she sticks her tongue out at me, making my eyebrows raise.

"You're such a child," I say, nuzzling her neck.

"And you're, um, you're, just give me a minute."

I chuckle as I kiss her forehead, moving my lips to her cheek. She's breathing heavily by the time I reach her lips. I smile before I kiss her. The kiss is freaking amazing! Too bad we get interrupted by someone giggling. We pull apart and look toward the door, which Brady and I had left open accidently. There's a girl there holding out a camera, taking a picture. She's tall with green eyes and blonde hair. She has tan skin, and she's hot. Oh, uh, I mean cute. Stephan, stop thinking! You have a girlfriend! Anyways, Amy and Hannah stand up, causing the girl to turn around and run why they chase her.

"Sarah! You delete those pictures right now!"

"Nope, I'm saving them! Now you can finally get those college boys off you backs!"

"Wow, clever girl you are."

Brady and I are laughing this whole time. Of course, we are until we heard the boy part. We scowl at each other before walking out the door. We stand behind our imprints, arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart, and one eyebrow raised.

"What boys?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

** No One's POV**

"Stephan, calm down please. No one is going to take me from you," Amy says, grabbing Stephan's shaking hand.

"What boys, Amy?" Stephan says, looking at her pleadingly.

Amy sighs as she turns toward the window, crossing her arms across her chest. Stephan stares at her back, not understanding why she won't tell him anything.

"They're just regular college. Hannah, Sarah, and I were at a party, dancing, and just having fun. Sarah started dancing with this guy who had two friends, and they started dancing with us. I didn't do anything with them, if that's what you're wondering," Amy says when she sees Stephan's angry face.

"I stopped dancing with him when he grabbed my butt, and I told him I had a boyfriend. He laughed in my face and said what my boyfriend didn't know won't hurt him. He grabbed me and kissed me. He looked shocked when I pushed him away, and when I slapped him."

"Amy, come here," Stephan says, grabbing Amy's hand. He pulls her into a heartbreaking, passion-filled kiss. When he pulls away, he says, "I'm sorry for getting angry. I just, um, I don't really like you being across the country, away from me. I like having the feel of you safely in my arms. And you know what, I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. But if he ever touches or talks to you again, I will kick his ass."

"Oh, I know you will," Amy says, smiling before getting on her toes and kissing him.

"Ahem," a voice says behind them.

"Sarah, what do you want?" Amy grumbles, hugging Stephan around the waist.

"I want you to introduce me to your hot boyfriend. And no, Amy Uley, he is not hot. He's smoking hot," Sarah says, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Thanks," Stephan says, smirking down at Amy.

"Sarah, Stephan. Stephan, Sarah." Amy says, hiding her face in Stephan's chest.

"Stephan, do you have any friends in La Push that are as hot as you? Or hotter?" Sarah says, leaning against the doorframe.

Stephan laughs and says, "Yes, and no."

"Good, cause I'm going to La Push with Hannah and Amy for Christmas break," Sarah says, before pushing off of the frame and leaving the room.

"Wait, what?"

"Her parents and her two younger siblings got in a car accident last year. Her mom was the only survivor, but she was in a coma for two weeks. After she woke up, her mom just up and left. Sarah hasn't seen her since, Stephan. She has no one," Amy says, getting tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, Amy," Stephan says, tucking her head under his chin. He rubs soothing circles on her back as she cries.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

"Hello, Amy," Charlie says, leaning against the wall next to her.

"What do you want, Charles?"

Charlie frowns when he hears his full name. He really wishes that she would stop calling him that. He smiles as he looks down at her, laughing to himself when he sees the book in her hands. _How can she read that book? It's freaking huge!_

"Charles, what do you want?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"And I told you, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And I told you, I don't want to go."

"Amy, is this guy bothering you?" Stephan says.

"Yes, make him go away," Amy says childishly, pouting.

"Pfft, I can take you," Charlie says, eyeing Stephan up and down.

"Really? How about both of us?" Brady says, coming up behind Stephan and glaring at Charlie. Charlie gulps, and then runs away. He literally runs away and doesn't look back. Amy looks up at Stephan and kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss each other.

"Guys, get a room!" Brady groans, covering his eyes.

"Brady Chopra, get your ass over here and kiss me!" Hannah yells, marching over.

"I will be glad to kiss you, my love."

"Then why aren't your lips on mine?"

"Because I'm to busy looking at them."

"Kiss me, you idiot."

Everyone laughs, but the day ends with love hanging in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

** Stephan's POV**

"Mmhh, Stephan, we really shouldn't be doing this. I have class," Amy says, moaning quietly.

"I don't care," I whisper agiasnt her neck, kissing my way down. I nip at her shoulder, and then I was laying flat on my face on her bed. "What the?"

"Stephan Joshua Boulder, what do you think you are doing?" Amy whispers seductively in my ear. How in the world did she get on my back?

"Easy, I flipped you over." Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did."

"Ugh," I groan, burying my face in the covers.

"You never answered my question," Amy whines, biting my earlobe.

"Babe, you keep doing that and I might do something I won't regret," I growl, flipping us over. I kiss her on her lips greedily.

"Okay, we are going to stop right now," Amy says.

"Wait, what? Why?" I whine.

"Because I am not ready for that step yet. And my dad will kill you, and then me!"

"True, but I still want to."

"Stephan, I want to too. But you know what, I want to be married to you first."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I ask, incredulous. Where did this come from?

"Nope, I didn't. I just said I want to marry you. Anyways, I have to get going. I promised Sarah and Hannah that I would meet them for lunch. Stephan?"

I just stare at her, not comprehending a single word she's saying.

"Maybe you should just lye down for a bit. I tell Brady where you are."

"Okay," I say, dazed. Amy kisses me on the cheek and then leaves the room.

What the hell did I get myself into?

**Amy's POV**

"Sssssooooo? Tell me! I want details! Why weren't you in class today?!" Sarah practically yells in the middle of the restaurant.

"Sarah, calm down. She'll tell us when she wants to," Hannah says, though I can tell that she really wants to know.

"You guys, quiet down; people are starting to stare at us."

"BS, no one's staring. Now, give us the details that we want!" Hannah yells.

"What happened to 'I'll tell you when I want to?'" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Um, well, I, uh. Oh, what the heck, I want details!" Hannah says, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Katie and I will be-"

"Three cokes please," Sarah says, not even looking at the waitress.

"Coming right up, miss," the waitress says, trying not to laugh at my obvious discomfort.

"Go ahead, laugh. You'll probably end up hearing the whole conversation anyway," I say, putting my head in the hands.

"Your cokes will be right out," and the waitress leaves.

The silence is now over the table, until I look up.

"Tell us!" Sarah and Hannah yell.

"Stephan and I were kissing and he got a little to intimate so I flipped him over and asked what he was doing while I kissed him and then he said if I kept doing that he might do something that he won't regret and then I said I wanted to too but I wasn't ready and then I said my father would kill us both and then I said I wanted to be married to him first and then I left," I say, taking in a deep breath of air. Both Sarah and Hannah are silent, staring at me with their mouths open.

"Here your drinks, ladies," the waitress says, setting our cokes in front of us. "Do you guys know what you want to eat?"

"Three cheese pizzas please," I say, handing her the menus.

"Coming right up."

I take a sip of my coke and when I set it down, that's when Sarah and Hannah blow up.

"What?!" Hannah yells.

"You asked him to marry you?!" Sarah yells at the same time.

"Um, no?" I say, trying not to laugh,

"But you said you wanted to wait until you were married, therefore you practically asked him to marry you!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh shit."

** Stephan's POV**

"Dude, she asked you to marry you? And you didn't say anything?" Brady asks, incredulous.

"What was I supposed to say? Yes?"

"No, but something! Dude, we need to find you a ring!"

"What?"

"A ring! We need to find you an engagement ring!"

"Why?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Stephan, are you being serious? You're girlfriend practically asked you to marry her and you don't say anything. Stephan, do you love Amy? Like, really, truly love her?" Brady says, stepping in front of me.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Come one, let's go to the jewelers. I have this great place too."

**Amy's POV**

What have I gotten myself into? I come close to tying the knot with my imprint and I say no? And then I say that I want to be married first? What has gotten into me? What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?

"Hello? Earth to Amy? Amy!"

"What?!" I yell, turning to Sarah.

"Sheesh, calm down. Do want to go back to the dorm or go shopping?" Sarah says, looking at a shoe store.

"Let's go shopping. I do not feel like going back on campus," I say, walking toward the shoe store.

** Stephan's POV**

"What about this one?" Brady says, pointing to a very intricate looking ring. Problem is, I don't think Amy would like it. I shake my head. "Okay, what about this one?" I shake my head again. "Dude, which one of these will she like?"

"This one," I say, pointing to a simple looking ring. It's a medium sized, oval diamond placed on a platinum band. There is one rose on each side of the diamond, and tiny diamonds as the buds. It's simple, but beautiful. "I want this one. Can I get this ring inscribed, miss?"

"Yes, sir. What would you like to inscribe it with?"

"On the bottom outside, December 31, 2012 and on the inside Will you marry me? Love, Stephan. Thank you, miss," I say.

"Alright. You can pick up this ring in two days time, sir."

"Thank you."

"You did good man," Brady says, clapping me on the back.

I smile to myself.

**Brady's POV**

When Stephan and I exit the jewelers, I see Amy, Sarah, and Hannah on the other side on the mall. I catch Hannah's eye and smile, nodding my head.

"Let's get something to eat," I tell Stephan, leading him in the opposite direction.

**Hannah's POV**

I smile to myself when I see Brady smile and nod his head. I can't wait for winter break.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

** Stephan's POV**

"Babe, wake up," I whisper in Amy's ear.

"Five more minutes," she mumbles, snuggling into my side.

"No, Amy, not five minutes. We have to get up now."

"Why?" Amy says groggily, opening her eyes as she sits up.

"My flight leaves in five hours," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you to go," Amy says, her yes filling up with tears.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. The Pack needs me," I say to her, my heart aching when I see a tear making its way down her cheek. I wipe it away.

"No the don't. They have my dad to take care of them," she says, kissing my neck.

"Yes, they do. Come on, help me wake the others."

"Okay."

I shake Brady awake, who is instantly alert and on his feet. I place my hand on his shoulder, and he looks up. I point to our duffle bags, all packed and ready to go. Brady's face falls with understanding.

When everyone is ready to go, we all get into the truck that Brady and I had rented. Sarah, Amy, and I sit in the front while Brady and Hannah slide into the back. Brady stretches his legs out across the seat and pulls Hannah onto his lap; he kisses their entwined hands. I pull Amy onto my lap and wipe away her tears, smooth out her hair. I kiss her forehead and both cheeks before I tuck her head under my chin. Fingering the velvet box inside my parka, I smile to myself as I wrap my arms around Amy's waist. She snuggles into me, sniffling once in a while.

"I'll miss you," she whispers.

"I'll miss you too," I whisper back, kissing the top of her head.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

"How is she?" Alex asks me for, what it seems, the hundredth time in the last half hour.

"She's good, happy," I say, starting to get annoyed.

"Alright. Can you drop me off at Cassie's?" Alex asks.

"Sure," I say, stopping at a one story, yellow cottage that has white shutters.

"Thanks," he says, hopping out of the car.

"You look annoyed," Brady says.

"He's annoying."

"True."

We pull up to the Uley house a few minutes later, and I'm sweating bullets. I'm nervous enough about asking Amy's dad for his daughter's hand, but I'm more nervous about asking the Alpha for his daughter's hand. I know they're the same person, but one side is scarier than the other.

"Dude, why are you so nervous," Brady says, giving me a face. I just stare at him. "No." His face breaks out into a huge grin. "Good luck, man." I just nod.

I walk up to the front door and knock. Emily opens the door and smiles, ushering Brady and I in. _Crap,_ I think. The whole pack is here, including the imprints.

"Hey guys! Stephan has an announcement!" Brady yells. I stare daggers at him as the room falls silent, all eyes on me. He smirks. I look for Sam, who is bouncing Billy on his knee. I rub the back of my neck nervously, not saying anything.

"If you don't ell, I will," Brady says, earning a punch in the arm from Collin.

"I," I start but stop. How am I going to do this with more than twenty people here? I take a deep and just blurt it out, "Sam, may I have your blessing and ask your daughter to marry me?"

I'm met with silence. One minute turns into two, which turns into three, which turns into four, which turns into five. I close my eyes and hang my head, then I feel a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Stephan," I hear Sam's voice say, "look at me." I see him smiling. What the? "I give you my blessing to ask Amy to marry you."

I'm shocked; like, mouth open and eyes wide. No objections? No interrogations? That was easy. Feeling pats on the back and shaking hands, I'm brought back to the present. I smile proudly and sake Sam's hand. Michelle, who's Kioni's imprint, Cassie, and Wendy, who's Collin's imprint, walk up to me. _This can't be good_, I think. These htree girls are partners in crime or Charlie's Angels when they want to be.

"Stephan," Cassie starts, "did you buy a ring yet?"

_Gulp._

I look up to see everyone looking at me. Sam has one eyebrow quirked questionally. I nod my head sheepishly.

"Can we see it?" Michelle asks, tugging at my hand.

"Uh, sure," I say, taking out the velvet box. I open it, and when the three girls see it, they scream.

"It's gorgoues!" They say at the same time. Then everyone wants to see it, and they do.

"You really love her," my brother says while we wlak home.

"I really do," I say, throwing my arm over his shoulders.

"Good, because if you hurt her again, I will hurt you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Stephan!" I hear my name and turn around.

"Shelby?" I ask, confused. Shelby is my ex-girlfriend that I haven't seen since we moved.

"I missed you!" She screams, throwing her arms around my neck. I give Kioni a wide-eyes stare; he's trying not to laugh. Shelby tries to kiss my lips, but I push her off of me. Kioni looks shocked and then murderous.

_Oh crap_, I think.

"Uh, hey, Shelby. What are you doing here?" I ask, keeping her at arms length.

"Didn't your mom tell you? My family and I moved here last week. I've been waiting _forever_ to see you again!" Shelby says as she tries to kiss me. Again, I push her away.

"Um, no, she didn't. I was in Rhode Island the three weeks."

"Oh. Why?"

I was visiting my girlfriend."

I almost laugh when I see her wounded expression. Now don't yell at me, she cheated on me with my best friend before I moved. I haven't spoke to either of them since.

"What?" She asks, her lower lip quivering.

"I. Have. A. Girlfriend." I say slowly to her, making sure she heard every word.

"You have a what?! Who is she?! Is she prettier than me?! Who is she?!" Shelby yells, stalking towards me. I can see the Pack starting to come out of the Uley's house, wondering what all the screaming is about.

"Uh, Shelby you need to calm down," I say, trying not to get angry. Not working.

"Stephan, you forgot the ring!" Kim says, walking out.

"What?!" Shelby yells. "You're asking this girl to marry you?!" And then, Shelby slaps me. I begin to shake and growl at her. She has no right to treat me like this! No right to want me back!

"Yes, I'm asking her to marry me. I love her. You have no right to want me back!" I growl at her. I stalk forward, not caring that Shelby now looks frightened and is backing up. I can feel Sam's and Paul's hands holding me back, but I don't care. I fight them, now pissed.

"I don't want you. I moved to get away from the pain you and Jackson caused me," I growl.

"I hate you!" Shelby screams at me before turning around and running through the snow. I keep on shaking, but eventually calm down. I sit in the snow, not really hearing anybody around me. I think Sam told Kioni to go home, but I'm not sure. Quil, Jake, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Sam sit next to me, well, actually we form a circle.

"What was that about?" Quil asks, drawing circles in the snow.

"Her name's Shelby Michaelson. She's my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on we with my best friend," I say, punching the snow.

"That sucks, man," Embry says.

"Yeah, it did," I say. "It caused me to phase."

"Ouch."

I just nod my head. The others start talking about they're exes and soon we're all laughing. That is, until we here Bella and Kim start complaining.

"Jacob Black, you take me home this instant!"

"Jared Cameron, take me home now!"

"Uh oh," Jared and Jacob say at the same time when they see their not so pregnant wives emerge from the front door.

"We, uh, we gotta go. Sorry guys," Jared and Jacob say while everyone else groans.

"Alright, guys. You all go home! See you tomorrow!" Sam says, walking back to his house.

I walk home, and then clasp on my bed. I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** Stephan's POV**

_Go away, go away, go away, _I mentally yell at Shelby, whose been following me for the past two days. The first time I saw her, just sitting their on the front steps, I wanted to phase and chase her away. God, I hate her.

Right now, I'm walking away from her, or, at least, trying to. Nothings working! Ignoring won't work, talking to her won't work, yelling at her won't work. I even threatened her and it didn't work! How am I supposed to get rid of this crazy girl?!

"Stephan, we should really go to the movies. OH! We should go see that romance movie! Remember how you would always take me to the romance movies back home? Or, at least, our old home?" Shelby says, tugging at my arm.

_Go away, go away, go away,_ I chant to myself.

"Stephan," Shelby whines, "I want to go see a movie!"

"Well, I don't," I growl at her. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Why would I do that to my boyfriend?" Shelby asks, a confused look on her face..

"Because I'm not your boyfriend! I haven't been since we were fourteen! I don't like you and I don't want to be with you! Can you please just leave me alone?!" I scream at her in the middle of the street. I look around to see a bunch of people staring at us. I turn around and walk away from a crying Shelby. I hear her run after me, and I start running. God, I'm such a scaredy cat. And I despise cats!

I run into the Uley's house and slam the front door closed, leaning against it. I wipe my forehead with a shaky hand. I glance into the Uley's living room, and see the whole pack there, just staring at him. I hear Shelby's voice as she knocks on the door.

"Stephan? Are you in there?"

I yelp and run up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I hear someone get up to open the door, and run down the stairs. I tackle Seth to the ground.

"Do _not _open that door! I tell you, she's evil!"

"Dude, Stephan, calm down. It's just Shelby."

"No! If you open that door, I will kill you! And then her!"

"Okay, Stephan, maybe you should just go lye down for a little while," Seth says, patting my head awkwardly. He gets up and moves towards the door, but I wrap my arms around him. Childish, I know, but you haven't met Shelby.

"No! You can't! If you ever have taken my mental state in consideration, you wouldn't do this to me!"

"Stephan, is that you? Why are you screaming?" Shelby says through the door.

"Ahh!" I scream, scrambling up and hiding behind Leah.

Seth opens the door and a pissed off and concerned looking Shelby walks through the door.

"Keep her away form me!" I yell, cowering behind Leah. She's staring at me like I've lost my mind, which I probably have.

"Stephan, baby, why are acting like this? All I wanted was to go to a movie with you. Why are hiding behind a girl?" Shelby asks me, walking forward. I back away until my back hits the wall. _This is so not good_, I think.

"Stephan, baby, what's the matter?" Shelby asks, putting her hands on my chest. I shiver. She moves her hands to my hair. Again, shiver. And at that moment, Amy, Hannah, Sarah, Alex, Sam, and Emily just decide to walk in. I look at them with a pleading expression on my face, only to see Sam laughing. Emily smacks him on the head, which causes Hannah, Sarah, and Alex to laugh. But the only person I care about is Amy. I saw the hurt look on her face before it turned into one of anger.

"Will someone please explain to me why a girl is trying to kiss my boyfriend?" Amy snarls.

Shelby whips around and smirks, patting my cheek.

"Don't worry, baby, I got this. So, you're the girl that stole my man before I stole him back?" Shelby says in that sickly sweet voice that she thinks is cute.

"What are you talking about? He's been my boyfriend since we were fifteen!" Amy says, walking towards Shelby.

"Pfft, yeah right. We got together the day he came from visiting you. We've gone to the park, the movies, and on dinner dates, and…what are you all laughing at?" Shelby asks, staring at the snickering pack.

"Um, I would call it more like stalking," Cassie says.

"I want you out of my house and away from my boyfriend," Amy snarls, shaking slightly.

"No."

"Get. Out!"

"No," Shelby says again, and she slaps Amy.

"Shelby Louise Michaelson! You apologize to that poor girl right this instant! How dare you slap her!" Mrs. Michaelson gasps as she walks through the front door.

"M-mom?" Shelby stammers.

"Mrs. Michaelson?" Stephan asks.

"Shelby, apologize!" Mrs. Michaelson says to her daughter, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Amy," Shelby mumbles.

Amy just stares at her.

"Oh, Stephan, dear, how are you?"

"Uh, um," Stephan mumbles.

"Stephan Boulder! What did I tell you about those two words and mumbling?"

"Not to do it," Stephan says loudly.

"Now, answer my question."

"I'm good."

"That's wonderful!"

"Pamela, what are you doing?" Mr. Michaelson says.

"Oh, why, Roger! Look who I found! Stephan's here! And this is his girlfriend Amy! She really is a dear, and so nice! Oh, we need to send our daughter to that reform school your sister was talking about. She slapped that poor girl!" Mrs. Michaelson says, walking out the door with her husband. "Shelby, come!"

"Yes, mother!" Shelby says, running out the door.

Everyone is silent, and then they're all laughing. We laugh for hours. And then we start partying. I didn't realize it was New Year's Eve until Amy passed me some glasses that said 2013 on them. By far, this is the best New Year's I have ever had. Not only have I survived the disaster of 2012, which never happened, but I got rid of Shelby Michaelson and I got my imprint back. And I am planning to marry her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

** Stephan's POV**

Okay, this is the day. This is the day that I am going to ask Amy to marry me. It's the first of January, and I'm going to ask her to marry me. Oh god, what if she says no? What do I do if she says no?!

"Stephan, you really need to calm down," Kioni says, his eyes following me as I pace.

"What if she says no? What if she doesn't like the ring?" I ask him, completely freaking out.

"Stephan!" Kioni yells. I look at him. "The proposal is going to go fine. Amy's going to say yes and she's going to love the ring. Even if she doesn't like it, she will still say yes because she loves you."

I just stare at, and then continue pacing.

"Ugh, you're hopeless! I'm calling Brady," Kioni says, dialing Brady's number.

_Hello?_

"Brady, get over here now. Stephan's freaking out."

_Sigh. I'm on my way._

**Five minutes later.**

"Stephan, you are coming with us to a movie before you date with Amy," Brady and Collin say, dragging me out the door.

** Amy's POV**

"Is that Stephan getting dragged out of his house by Collin and Brady?" Hannah asks me.

I move the curtain away from the window to see. "I believe that is."

"Why?" Hannah asks.

"How am I supposed to know? We just got home yesterday!"

"Sheesh, calm down!"

"Hey, guys. Who's the hot shirtless guy that's eating Emily's muffins in the living room downstairs?" Sarah asks, closing my bedroom door.

"Which one?" I groan, jumping onto my bed.

"The cute one."

"They're all cute, Sarah!"

"Alright, alright! The one that's wearing the black shorts."

"Oh, that's Embry."

"Really? He's so handsome. And funny, and cute, and nice, and…" Sarah just keeps talking and talking and talking about Embry. She gets this dreamy look on her face too. Hannah and I smile at each other. We drag Sarah down the stairs and push her towards Embry, who catches her.

"Embry imprinted on Sarah!" Hannah and I yell.

"Congrats!" Everyone yells, clapping Embry on the back. He and Sarah start making out, so we kick them out of the house.

"Why do all of my friends get imprinted on?" I groan.

"I don't know." Hannah says, taking a sip of her soda.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

"You look beautiful," Stephan tells me as I walk down the stairs in a strapless purple dress with black heels.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I say, kissing his lips.

"Alright, alright. I want pictures!" My mom says, waving her camera. She takes dozens of pictures, and Alex photo-bombs most of them.

"Emily, let them go. They want to be alone," my father says, wrapping his arms around my mom's waist.

"But this is a special moment for them! They're…" I don't hear the rest of what my mom is going to say because my dad shoos Stephan and I out the door.

"What was that about?" I ask Stephan.

"What was what about?" He asks, taking my hand as we walk towards the beach.

"My father kicking us out of the house."

"I don't know."

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" I ask my imprint, kissing his cheek.

"Doesn't it seem obvious? I'm taking you to the beach."

"Like out first date?"

"Mostly, but this time I know how to plan a romantic date for my girlfriend," Stephan says, leading me to a table. I gasp.

It's a table set up for two, with candles lighting it up. An ivory colored tablecloth with matching napkins, and white, curved plates with silver rings on the edges. Silver silverware matching the stands on the glasses, which match the candlestick stands. Wooden chairs that have white cushions with brown trimming. It's all under a tree that has white lights on the leaves and around the trunk, and it's all on the sand. Stephan pulls out my chair for m and I sit down. I take a sip of my sparkling water while Stephan takes a seat.

I hand him my plate, and he piles it with food. Chicken, mashed potatoes, asparagus, broccoli, gravy, ceasur salad, and bread rolls. It all tastes delicious! After dinner, Stephan and I share a chocolate chip cookie ice cream sundae. I wanted to die it was so good! Then, Stephan turned on his radio and our song came on. It's just a guitar solo, a lullaby really. Stephan made it, and I love it.

When the sun is setting he pulls me onto his lap and we watch it go down behind the ocean. Right before the last sliver disappears, Stephan pulls me to my feet.

"Stephan, I was comfortable," I whine, kissing his cheek.

"You'll survive," he whispers to me. I giggle, and then I gasp when I see him sliding down to one knee.

"Amy Janet Uley, you have been my best friend since I have been fourteen. My girlfriend since I've been sixteen. You were my run away love for a month and then my broken friend for a week. I want to make up for all the times that I hurt you or haven't been there for you. I love you with all my heart, and I hope you feel the same. Will you give me the honor of marrying me?" He says, looking up at me with so much love in his eyes. There's only on word that I want to say to him.

"Yes," I whisper.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

** Amy's POV**

_So many cakes, _I think in a daze as I look around the room. It is six in the morning, and Hannah, Sarah, Stephan, and I are at a wedding cake shop. At six in the morning!

"Come on, babe. Just a few more cakes, and then we can go to the beach," Stephan whispers in my ear.

"Why can't we just go now?" I whine, hanging on my fiancée's arm.

"No! You have to try this red velvet! It's delicious!" Sarah says, shoving a piece in my mouth. I swallow it. It does taste good, but I still like the marble better.

"Okay, okay! Enough cake! I know which one I like!" I yell, hiding behind a laughing Stephan. Sarah and Hannah are trying to shove two different pieces of cake in my mouth.

"Oh, okay. Which one do you like? Wait, Stephan has to agree with you!" Hannah says, hands on hips.

"I like the marble cake with the white frosting and black iced flowers," I say, still cowering behind Stephan.

"I happen to love marble cake," Stephan tells me, bringing me in front of him.

"That's good," I say against his lips as he kisses me.

"Ahem," Hannah says. Stephan and I ignore her.

"Ow!" Stephan and I say, jumping apart.

"Finally," Hannah says.

"That hurt," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"It was supposed to."

"Is your cousin always this annoying?" Stephan asks me, rubbing his head.

"Apparently, today she is," I grumble, glaring at her.

"Alright, marble cake it is then," Hannah says, and she walks toward the office of the cake maker.

"Stephan, can we go now?" I ask, tugging on his arm again.

"Yes," Stephan says at the same time that Sarah says, "No!"

"Why?" I grumble, crossing my arms.

"Because we have to go meet Stephan's mother and my aunt at the dress shop. You get your first fitting today. And Stephan is going to go get his tux fitted with Sam, Alex, Brady, Collin, and Kioni," Hannah exclaims, walking out with her clipboard.

"Stupid clipboard," I mumble.

"I heard that."

"Hey, we are on a tight schedule. Your wedding is in March!" Hannah screams, dragging me out the door.

"We'll see you in a few hours Stephan!"

"Alright."

"What?!" I gasp.

"We're meeting them for lunch. Don't worry sweetheart, you will survive this dress fitting," my mother says, driving up in her Mercedes.

"Have fun!" Stephan says, hopping into my dad's car.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

_So many dresses,_ I think, staring at all of the white dresses in the shop. There's lace, corset, mermaid, A-style, so many different types! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!

"Look at this one! It's so pretty!" I scream, rushing over to an A-style, lace dress and looking over it.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen her this excited over her wedding yet," Hannah says.

"Hey, you surprised me when you said you already had the whole thing planned! You tricked me into thinking about what I would want for my wedding when we were planning your wedding!"

"Oh please, I had my wedding planned weeks ago!"

"Oh, I don't care! I want to see my dress!" I say, jumping up and down.

"Oh boy. Let's go, it's in the dressing room, it's in there."

"YAY!" I squeal, jumping up and down.

"Alright, here it is!" Hannah says, pulling down the zipper.

"Oh my gosh," I sigh, looking at the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

**I want to say thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story! I love getting feed back from people that are not my relatives (my bros got into my computer and read this story).**

**Also, hope you like this chapter, and the cliff hanger! Imagine the dress while I think about how it looks! Sorry if I disappoint!**

**~paristraveler22**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

** Stephan's POV**

"This one is too tight around the shoulders," I say, shrugging out of the suit. I hear snickers from the men behind me as I am handed another jacket. This one is too big, again. "Maybe I should get measured again; this one was too big and the last one too small."

"Dude, try this one on. It's your size," Brady says, tossing me yet another jacket. It's a perfect fit.

"How long did Brady have this?" I ask, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Um, if I said the whole day, would you be mad?" Brady says, hiding behind Collin.

"Yes," I growl, stalking towards him.

"Alright, boys, let's go look at the ties. Stephan, take the jacket off before you rip it. I'll let you beta up Brady later," Sam says, dragging Stephan to the tie room.

**Amy's POV**

"Can't I just look at the dress? Please?" I whine, jumping in my seat. It turns out that the dress I saw wasn't the right one, but the one behind it was. The girls, very clever and evil girls, made a plan which I did not like at all. They blindfolded me and then I had my fitting. The bummer is, I never got to see the damn dress!

"Nope, you cannot not see the dress! Not until your wedding day!" Hannah says, skipping ahead of us.

I grumble as I stalk in the front door, followed by my mother, Sarah, and Stephan's mother.

"Katherine, do you want some tea?" my mother asks Stephan's mother.

"Oh, thank you, Emily. I would love to have some tea. Do you want me to get the biscuits in the oven?"

"That would be helpful."

"Alright then, lets get started."

"Ugh!" I groan, plopping down on the couch. Hannah and Sarah jump on me and turn on the tv.

"Why can't I see the dress?"

"Because I don't want you too. It was a perfect fit by the way," Sarah says, stuffing a chip in her mouth.

"You just have to tease me, don't you?"

"Yep."

"I hate you guys."

"We know you love us!"

"Amy!" Stephan yells, walking through the front door.

"Get me away from these people! Can we go down to the beach now please!" I scream, pushing my best friends off of me and onto the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt!" They whine in unison.

"You'll live," I through over my shoulder, dragging Stephan out the door.

"Stephan, you hurt my daughter and I will hurt you," my father says.

"Got it, sir."

"Good."

"Bring her back by eleven."

"DAD!"

"Yes, sir."

Stephan and I laughed our way into the front door at eleven sharp. We were met with the entire pack, imprints, elders, and children included. Everyone has grave faces, and Stephan and mine's smiles falter.

"What happened?" I whisper, stepping closer to Stephan. He wraps his arms protectively around my waist.

"It's Cassie," Alex whispers. He's being held up by my father.

"What happened?" I whisper again, feeling Stephan's arms tighten around me.

"She has cancer. Leukemia," my brother sobs, falling to his knees.

"What?"

"She has cancer!" Alex screams, clutching his hands to his chest and sobbing.

Then everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

** Alex's POV**

How could this happen? How could this happen to my Cassie?! The doctors have to be wrong! I sob as I rock back and forth on my bed, my head buried in my knees. I can feel my father's helpless stare on my head, and my mother is in my sister's room with Stephan. Amy fainted after I told her that Cassie had cancer. She's like a sister to her. I begin to sob harder.

"Sam, Amy wants to talk to Alex," my mother says from the doorway. I look up to see them in the doorway before putting my head in my hands.

"Okay," my father says. I hear a soft click, and then the bed dips down. Amy gathers me in her arms and I sob into her chest. I don't understand how this happened, I don't want to believe it happened. But the reality is, Cassie, my best friend, my girlfriend, my imprint, my love, my other half, my soul mate, has a cancer. She has leukemia. And she's going to die. The doctors can't do anything. They give her kemo to slow the death down, but its not working. She fights to stay alive. Her family can't do anything. I can't do anything, but I will try.

I stand up, a new rush of adrenaline in my body. I look at Amy, who has a startled expression on her face.

"Can you take me to the hospital where Cassie's at?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

Amy and I sneak out of the house, and into Amy's car. We drive to the hospital silently, not saying a word to each other. We get there in fifteen minutes.

"Hi, excuse me, but may I ask where Cassandra Turonoti's room is?"

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and views! I really appreciate it! I would have updated this chapter sooner, but for some reason I had no internet the past two weeks. Anyways, I won't be updating for the next two or three weeks because I have to study for my finals. Sorry!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm done with finals! I'm done with finals! I'm really happy!**

**By the way, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I only own Amy, Alex, Cassie, Stephan, Kioni, their parents, and whatever other characters I created. I think I might have just experienced memory loss...**

**"I think you have too," Stephan says.**

**Hey!**

**Chapter 26**

I nestle closer to Stephan, resting my head on his chest, my arms arm his waist. His own arms tighten around me in response, his body shielding me from the cold wind. Turning my head sideways, I kiss his bare chest, just about his heart. Stephan growls playfully. I smile, and then an idea pops into my head. I begin to put open-mouthed kisses against my fiancée's bare chest, making him groan.

I push him into the sand, onto his back, still kissing his chest. I straddle his waist, and I feel his hands move to my waist. I smile into his neck, biting his earlobe slightly. He groans, tightening his grip on my waist. I make my way across his jaw, up his cheek, until I finally reach his lips. When my lips touch his, I immediately get lost into it. Stephan takes advantage of my weakness, and flips our positions. We stay like this for a while, just kissing. And then Paul just has to ruin the moment.

"Oi! Stop making out with my niece, will ya?! Amy, your father is looking for you," Paul says, coming out of the woods. Stephan and I ignore him. When we don't hear anything else, we think he left, but no, he hasn't.

All of a sudden, Stephan is thrown off of me and into the water. There's a big splash, and I sit up, alarmed. "Stephan?!"

I feel strong hands grab me under my armpits, and throw me into the air.

"Stephan!" I scream, beating the man's back. I turn slightly, to see that the man is Embry. Jacob is on my right and Quil is on my left. "Let me down Embry!"

"Nope."

"Amy!" I hear Stephan yell, and I look up. He has a panicked, crazed expression on his face. Paul, Seth, Kioni, and some others are holding Stephan back. I can see Stephan clearly, but I know he can't see me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Amy!"

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, bored. Embry still has me thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll. I have my elbow resting on his back, my chin resting on my hand. "Well?"

"Shut up."

I gasp, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I said shut up."

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?!"

"Gag her."

"What? What do you…" I get muffled by a gag. It's more like a bandana that Jacob ties around my mouth, to the back of my head. I scream profanities at all three of them, but they remain expressionless. What the hell is going on?!

This continues for a good two hours; me screaming, them not saying anything. Embry, Jacob, and Quil just keep walking up this huge fricken' hill. I have no idea where these three buffoons are taking me. I'm just about to ask when Jacob grabs my neck and squeezes it. I begin to feel incredibly sleepy, and I don't like it.

"What….did….you…..yawm….just….do?" I ask, the last part barely a whisper.

"Made you shut up." Jacob says, glaring at me.

** Sam's POV**

"Cuff her to the wall," I say to Embry when I see him walk in.

He walks to the back of the cave and sets my daughter on the ground softly. I nod to him in thanks. Embry cuffs her, and he backs away. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asks me.

"It's tradition," I grumble, "I don't like it, but it's tradition."

"What tradition? I've never heard of a Quiliete tradition like this one," Embry says.

"You'll understand when it's your time. Now go," I say, turning away from him.

"But-"

"GO!"

"Yes, sir," Embry says.

"You too, Quil."

"Yes, sir."

I turn to Jacob after I make sure that Embry and Quil are out of earshot. He grabs the paint and human blood and brushes. He makes his way over to Amy, and dips the brush into the face paint. About an hour later, he backs away. I look at my daughter, and I have to remind myself that what I see is not real.

"You are more talented than you let on, Jacob," I say, still trying to calm myself down.

Amy has a black eyes, busted lip, bruised cheek, small scratches on her arms and legs, and a big gash on her forehead. Blood is still drying, and it smells real. Thank god this whole thing is fake.

"Thank you," Jacob responds, cleaning off his hands.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hello, Sam," a voice says.

"Hello, Marcus," I say, turning around.

Marcus is a vampire. He was my great-great-great-great-great-great-etc. grandfather's business father. He still refuses to tell me how old he is. Anyways, he has saved my life countless of times, and I owe him a lot. His power is that he can see bonds between people, and never die. He can get killed, torn apart and burned to ashes, and then he comes back to life. The first time I met him after I phased, I did just that, and then completely freaked out when I saw him the next week. Yes, it takes Marcus a week to reform himself, yes. I killed him two more times before I gave up. He stills laughs about it.

Anyways, whenever we do these traditions, I have Marcus be the vampire to get killed. He doesn't mind it, he says it's actually quite fun. We set up a kidnapping, say Marcus did it, have the wolf rescue his/her imprint, and that proves just how devoted the wolf is to his imprint. The wolf and Marcus fight to the death, Marcus always dies. I know that doesn't prove anything, but let me give you more details. The wolf has to _find_ his imprint in order to get her. We make it quite difficult to. Can't give you details, you might give it away.

We kidnap the imprint three months before the wedding, just enough time for the wolf to find her.

"Alright, we'll see you on the other side," I say, shaking Mark's hand.

"Tell Emily high for me," Marcus nods.

"Yes, sir."

Jacob and I walk out of the cave and head back to La Push.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been having writer's block and it's been a crazy week! Anyways, here's Chapter 27.**

**Chapter 27**

** Alex's POV**

"Have they found her yet?" Cassie asks me, taking a big spoonful of her chocolate pudding.

"No," I grumble, scowling. Just freaking perfect timing that my older sister goes missing. It's been two weeks, and they have found no trace of her. Stephan is going crazy, I mean like, crazy. All he ever talks about is finding Amy, and he doesn't even talk in full sentences! He's driving everyone insane!

"Hey," Cassie says, laying her hand on mine, "it's going to be okay. Stephan with find your sister, and she is going to be fine. Anyways, did you here the news?"

My ears perk up at that, and I look at my imprint hopefully. It's been about a month since she found out that she had cancer. She's been fighting really, really hard to stay here, with me. I am so proud of her. "What? What is it?" I ask eagerly.

"My cancer went down. I'm almost in remission."

"That's great! Oh my god, that's amazing! I am so proud of you!" I say, jumping up from my chair. I lean down and kiss her hard on her lips. After we break apart, I lean my forehead against hers, sitting down on the bed. I lean away and take her hand in mine, kissing the inside of her palm. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, squeezing my hand.

We talk for hours then, even later than visiting hours. I guess the nurses and doctors wanted us to spend time together. Cassie has a bunch of tests tomorrow, and they are going to be brutal. She doesn't want me here to see her like that, but I'm coming anyways. She needs me to be here for her. I need me to be here for her.

Laying down next to her, I wrap my arms around her. Pulling her close, I kiss the top of her head. She leans her head against my chest, right over my heart. Smoothing her hair, I whisper, "Close your eyes. Just go to sleep."

I know she's asleep when I hear her breathing even out and her heart beat too. She snores lightly, even though she would never admit to it. I smile slightly before I close my eyes, and fall into a deep sleep.

**Amy's POV**

Ugh, why does my head hurt? Why does my entire body hurt? Wait a minute, why am cold?

I open my eyes and blink a few times. I even try to pinch myself, until I realize my hands are cuffed together. What the hell? I just stare at the cuffs, shocked. Looking around, I realize that I am in a cave. A freaking cave!

"Where the hell am I?!" I yell. I practically jump out of my skin when I see a blur run in front of me. I look up at the person, and realize it's a man. He has dark black, shoulder length hair, paper white skin, and…gulp…crimson, red eyes.

"Well, it should be obvious. You're in a cave," the vampire says, smirking.

"Why?" I question. The last thing I remember is being carried by Embry. Or was it Quil? Or Jacob?

Because I wanted you here. You interest me."

"Again, why?!"

"What is with all these questions? Is it so bad that I am so interested in the famous Amy Janet Uley?!" the vampire yells. He begins to pace.

"How do you know my name?" I whisper, staring at him. "And who the fuck are you?"

"I've heard your name somewhere. As for my name, I won't tell you."

"Sure, sure. Your name is Marcus, right?" I ask, smirking at his shocked expression.

"H-how?"

"I was a very curious child when I was little. You're the man in my however great grandfather's picture album. It has your name on the back of the picture."

"So, you know who I am. Great, your father is going to kill me, again."

"Wait, what? Kill you again?"

"Oh, so you don't know everything! Well, I let that sit with you."

"Why?"

"Because I always teased you when you were little. You always got the answers at some point."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Wow. Hm, I like this vampire more and more.

**Stephan's POV**

"She could be here, in this cave," I say, pointing to the same cave that I still haven't look at yet.

"No one stays there. The ocean floods it at night," Sam points out for the millionth time.

I sigh in frustration. I've look everywhere. At the beach, in the ocean, in the mountains, even in freaking Forks! And I still have not found my fiancée yet! Where is she?! I stand up from my chair so fast that it tips over.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To that cave. It's the only place I haven't checked yet. I am determined to go and find my imprint wherever she is," I say, and then walk out the front door. I run into the forest, shed my clothes quickly, and phase. I run to the beach, determined to find my love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

** Amy's POV**

"So, how long have we been here?" I ask, rubbing my wrists. Marcus has been letting me have thirty minute breaks from the cuffs everyday, as well as at meal times. I haven't been able to phase because of the stupid medicine that my father put in me. It prevents me from phasing! I hate it! Good thing it only lasts a month, but then he will be back with another dosage if Stephan doesn't find me in time.

"Um, two weeks yesterday. Aren't you hungry? You haven't even touched your food," Marcus says, pushing my plate of food toward me.

"You know," I say, taking a big bite of the barbeque chicken, "you are surprisingly good at cooking. This chicken is amazing!"

"Um, your mom made it. She refuses to have me cook food because I never cook it enough," Marcus grumbles, punching the ground. There is now an imprint of Marcus's fist in the ground. I stay silent as I finish my chicken, and then practically shove the rice down my throat. When I'm finished, I push my plate away and rest on my back.

Seconds later, Marcus jumps up with a crazed expression on his face. He hides the paper plate and bottle of water somewhere and then grabs me roughly. His hands wrap tightly around my arms, making me wince.

"M-Marcus, you're h-hurting-g m-me-e," I whimper, trying to break free.

"Shut up!" Marcus growls, shoving me against the wall. He cuffs my hands, and I cut myself. I whimper. "I said shut up!"

And then I understand. Stephan must be coming. As if reading my thoughts, Marcus nods his head. And then there's the growling.

**Stephan's POV**

I growl as I see a vampire standing in front of Amy. My Amy. She is _my _Amy! I growl at the vampire again.

He turns around slowly, an evil smirk on his face. He caresses Amy's cheek, and I see her wince. Ggggrrrr. The leech stands to his full height, at least six-five, and walks toward me slowly. I crouch, baring my teeth as I let a snarl loose. And then I recognize him. Ha, it's Marcus! I come out of my crouch and give him a wolfy smile. He stands there, confused. I phase and quickly change into my cutoffs. I walk past Marcus and walk to my imprint, uncuffing her and pulling her into my arms.

"Excuse me for asking, but aren't you supposed to be attacking me right now?" Marcus asks, turning around with a very confused look on his face.

"Why would I attack my own grandfather?" I ask, kissing my imprint's head.

It's silent for a good five minutes. And then…

"WHAT?!" Marcus explodes.

"Remember Grandmother Didyme, before you were turned. Yeah she had twins, a boy and a girl. The girl is my grandmother, however many greats."

"You're, you're my grandson?"

"Yep."

"And you don't mind that I'm a vampire?"

"Oh, I mind. I mind a lot. But I'm happy that I get to meet you."

"You, uh, too."

Awkward silence.

"So, can I please go home now? I am dying for a shower!" Amy says, crossing her arms. Marcus and I laugh and she hits us on the back of our heads.

We walk home hand in hand.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

** Amy's POV**

"Come on, Dad! Please?!" I plead with my father. I swear, if he doesn't say yes, I will punch him in the face. That, or I will fo on my knees, clasp my hands together, and beg.

"No, Amy. I will not allow it. Besides, the wedding is in three weeks anyways," my father says, turning back to his computer.

"Exactly! That's my point! If Stephan and I move in together at the house that we already bought, it will be ready by the time we get back from the honeymoon! We wouldn't have to worry about all the stress of moving in!"

"Really? And what about the wedding plans? What about decorating the house and furnishing it," my father asks. He's not even looking at me for crying out loud! Slamming his computer screen down onto the keys, I lean forward until my face is inches from my fathers. He lets out a warning growl, but I just growl back.

"Why won't you let me move in with my fiancée?"

"Because you are too young. And you will move in with him in three weeks."

"You and mom moved in together when she was nineteen and you were twenty-three. It was two weeks after you met each other and you weren't even married! So why shouldn't Stephan and I move in together? I'm eighteen, and Stephan is nineteen. Legally, we can move in together."

"Then why are you asking me?!" my father growls lowly, standing up. I step in front of him, refusing to lose this argument.

"Because I want your support! You are my father! You told Stephan that he could marry me! You knew that we would move in together! I need your support! I need your help! And you know why?! Because I am scared! I am scared to get married! I am scared about what happens after! I don't know what I'm doing! My life is in chaos and I have no idea how to stop it! If I move in with Stephan…maybe…maybe..may…" I say, and then I choke on a sob. Falling into my dad's chest, I ball his shirt into my fists and bury my head in his chest. He doesn't do anything at first, but then he sighs and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses the crown of my head, and then picks me up bridal style, cradling me to his chest.

Walking out of the office, he carries me to my room. Laying me down on my bed, he sits beside me and pulls me to him. I rest my head on his chest, my sobs quieting. My father makes quieting sounds, and I fall into a restless sleep.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

Groaning, I roll over onto stomach. Except I don't fall onto my soft bed, I fall onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ouch," I mutter, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"You okay?" Stephan asks. I look up to see my fiancée leaning against the doorframe. He doesn't exactly look happy, worried mostly, and maybe a hint of anger.

"Yeah," I say, standing up. I sit on the edge of my bed and stare at him. "What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared? To get married? To have me for your own, only you?"

"I-I don't know," I whisper, looking down at my hands. I hear Stephan sigh before he walks toward me. Feeling two fingers under my chin, I lift my head to see his face.

"You know that I will always take care of you. No matter what. I know you're scared, but so am I. We can get through this together, Amy," Stephan says, kneeling in front of me.

"But what about after?" I ask, my voice shaking.

He looks confused for a second, and then understanding takes over. "I promise I'll be gentle, Amy. I know it's your first time, and I promise I'll be gentle," Stephan whispers to me, leaning up and kissing my forehead.

"Want to go to the beach with me?" he asks, rubbing my arms up and down.

"Yes please," I say.

He stands and reaches his hand toward me. I take it, and give it a light squeeze, which he returns. Stephan leads me out of my bedroom and to the beach.

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-…_

_ Three weeks later_

"Wow, Amy, that dress looks amazing on you," Hannah replies, her eyes getting all teary.

"You think so?" I ask, still looking at myself in the mirror.

"Definitely," Sarah says, going through some other dresses.

"So, are you excited about tonight?"

"Why? What's tonight?" I ask, turning around. I'm so confused on what's going on.

"Oh my gosh! Are you telling me that you forgot all about your bachelorette party?!" Sarah and Hannah say at the same time.

"Um, maybe?"

"Maybe we should through a bucket of ice cold water on her head," Sarah whispers to Hannah.

"Maybe we should throw her in the ocean," Hannah says back.

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" I say, hands on hips.

"Oh we know," they answer, smirking at me.

_This is sssooo not good_, I think to myself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

** Amy's POV**

"Ouch!" I yelp, moving my hand up to rub the soar spot. My hand gets slapped away, and I whimper.

"Oh, shush your whining. You're getting married today. Don't you want to look beautiful?" Hannah asks, grabbing another piece of my hair and yanking it and then applying the straight iron to it.

"I'm tired and I have the worst hangover I have ever had in my entire life," I whine, closing my eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me now, woman," Sarah says seriously, applying light blush to my cheeks.

They got me up at the crack of dawn to get me all dressed up for my wedding. Aren't brides supposed to sleep in?! I guess not, cause I didn't! I yawn loudly, and then I feel something hot get thrusted into my hands. I look down and see black coffee. Yes!

"Thanks, mom," I say, taking a sip. I can already feel myself becoming my awake by the second.

"No problem, darling," my mom says, walking into my closet. She grabs the black bag that my dress is in, and she grabs the shoes. Laying them on my bed, she walks out of the room. Thirty minutes later, she comes back in with a breakfast tray. Good, I'm starving! I stare hungrily at the waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and orange juice. And the coffee, definitely the coffee.

My make-up is all finished and Sarah has now moved onto my toes, painting them a pretty turquoise color. Hannah has finished straightening my hair and is still in the process of manufacturing the big braid and then the tiny ones. The thick braid with circle my head in the traditional Quiliette way and the tiny braids will add a little modern look to it. I am also going to have two strands of hair falling on either side of my face, framing it. I loved the design she showed me in her drawing, and I still love it now.

"Alright, eat your breakfast and then I will touch up on your make-up while you toes are drying. Then I will move onto your toes," Sarah says, putting away the first coat nail polish and picking up the turquoise.

"Ok," I mumble around a mouth full of waffles.

After I finish my breakfast, Sarah does exactly what she said she was going to. She touched-up on my make-up and then painted my nails a pale rose color. It all looks great. Around the time that she is finished painting my nails, Hannah finished with my bun. They turn me around in my chair so that I can look in the mirror. I look gorgeous.

**Stephan's POV**

_Oh, warm, warm bed. I never want to leave you,_ I say, putting my head under my pillow. I just want to continue sleeping! That is, until I feel ice-cold water get poured on me. Even though I'm a werewolf, that water is still freezing cold!

Jumping up, I stand on top of my bed, soaking wet, and glare at Kioni and Alex, the latter holding the bucket.

"Sam's idea!" They yell, turning around bolt out the door. I sigh and look at my soaked clothes. Guess I'm heading to the shower. I grab some shorts to put on after and then hop in the shower, washing quickly, and then getting out. I put on the shorts and then walk downstairs, smelling breakfast.

"Good. You got your wake-up call. Let's get you ready. We have a little under two yours until we have to get to the church," Sam says, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table. Sam sets another plate stacked high with pancakes and a tall glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice on the table. I dig in right away, finishing in minutes. Sam grunts, clearly not surprised."

"Go shower," he says, taking a swig from his glass of water. I frown.

"I already showered."

"You have syrup all over your face brow," Kioni says, laughing as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Alex says, taking his father's glass of water. Sam scowls.

I grumble something unintelligible undermy breath as I walk upstairs and taking another shower. I really don't like showers, but my imprint does. Gosh, I'm so screwed. Once I'm done, I get out and put a towel around my waist. Walking out to my bedroom, I see my dad sitting on my bed. He's fiddling with his sleeves, pulling them down.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" I ask, walking to my closet and setting out my tux on my bed. I turn back around to get my shoes and take the tie off the hook that it was hanging on.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. I'm happy that I got to be your father all these years. And, uh, well…I wanted to give you a family heirloom," my dad says, standing up and patting his pockets. He looks at me. "Well? Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Oh. Right," I say, turning back to my closes. I quickly get my boxers on under my towel and then take the towel off. After getting my pants on, I button up my shirt and shrug on my jacket, or whatever the tux jacket is called. My mother buys most of my clothes. I have no fashion sense when it comes to clothes.

"Alright, come here. Let me put this on my eldest son," my dad says, taking out a box from his pocket. He walks over to me, opening the box. There is a small, silver _SB_ on it, inscribed in a circle. I look up at my dad, confused.

"It was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-" my dad says, before I cut him off.

"Dad," I say, "I get it. It was however many greats..?"

"Grandfather's pendant. He wore it at his wedding and his eldest son wore it to his and so on. Now, I am giving it to you so you can give it to your eldest son," my dad says, tearing up.

"Thanks, dad," I say, hugging him. Man, this must be really hard on him. My dad _never_ cries.

"You're welcome, son. Come on; hurry up. We are leaving in ten minutes," and with that, he leaves the room. I shake my head, smiling. I put the pendent right next to wear the white rose bud will be when I get to the sacred ground on the reservation. Man, I'm getting married today.

**Amy's POV**

"Amy! Come on! We are going to be late to your own wedding if you don't hurry!" Hannah screams up the stairs.

Panting, I get to the top of the staircase.

"You…try…to…get…through…six…narrow…doorways…with a…big…poofy…dress," I say, leaning against the banister.

"Hey, not my fault you picked it out. Anyways, come on."

"Ugh," I say, walking down the stairs. Hannah and Sarah hold my train and the edge of my dress as I walk outside and into the small limo. I'm so excited! I'm getting married!

I already see the people that have arrived at the sacred ground, waiting to see my wedding. I blink back tears. I shouldn't be crying, it's my wedding day. I giggle as I get out, and all of the wolves heads turn toward me. Well, except Stephan's. He's trying, but Kioni is holding his shoulders tightly.

My father walks up to me, smiling down. He offers his arm to me right as the Quiliette wedding march begins to play. I take a step, then another, and another, until I am right next to Stephan. He still hasn't turned around, but when he does, and looks into my eyes, I can see so much love, adoration, and peacefulness in his gaze.

**Stephan's POV**

"Kioni," I growl too low for anyone else to hear, "if you don't let me turn around to see my imprint, I will kill you. Bother or not."

"She's walking down the aisle. You'll be fine. Don't screw up your vows, man," Kioni says, and then he stands to the side. I turn around and I have to make sure that my jaw isn't on the floor. It's not. Good.

I look down at her dress. It's white with cream colored lace from the waist down. I smile as I see the details of the lace that only keen eyes can make out: there are flowers and trees and, wow, wolves. I am definitely smiling. There is a ribbon around her waist that ends in a bow at the small of her back, it's cream colored. The top of her dress is white, and strapless, with a flat edge. It's soft, but with a sharp edge to it. Pearl buttons go up the back of her dress, but they dress hide the very well hidden zipper that puts the whole thing together. I can see the very tips of her pearly white high heels. I love this dress. I love her make-up. I love her hair. I love _her._

**Amy's POV**

I look Stephan up and down. His tux is cut just right, making sharp edges at his broad shoulders. It shows how muscular he is, but not too muscular that makes other girls swoon. Well, I will swoon no matter what. The white rose on his lapel stands out, as well as a silver _SB_ inscribed in a circle. I wonder what that's about; I will have to ask. His dark, cropped hair is spiked in the front, just the way I like it. And those brown eyes of his, I can't get over them.

We both turn towards the priest, who just happens to be Billy Black. He begins to read the vows, which just happens to be in Quiliutte. We saw our vows in Quiliette and exchange the Quiliette way. Billy hands Stephan a lighter, which he takes in hand. Stephan turns to me and lights the sacred, half branch with fire.

"With this fire, I light this branch that is my other half. I will protect and love with all my heart until it is no use and passes on to rest in the after life," he says in Quiliette.

I touch my burning branch to his, and say, "With this burning branch, I light my other half. To love and follow with all my heart until it is no use and passes on to rest in the after life," I also say in Quiliette.

With that said, Stephan and I throw our burning branches into the fire, hearing them crackle in the sparks. Stephan takes hold of my face gently and tilts it up as he leans his head down. His lips meet mine in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I have a side story of this story up and running! It's called ****_Lost, Gained, and Lost Again._**** It's an Alex and Cassie story! If you don't remember, Alex is Amy's younger brother and Cassie is his imprint. Anyways, I hope you go and read it and review it! I think it's good, but then again I would since I wrote it. So enjoy!**


End file.
